


Stylan Oneshots.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, BOTTOM NIALL SQUAD, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Niall, Cute Niall, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Feminine Niall, Fingering, Fluff, Husbands, I HAVE A THING FOR FEM NIALL OKAY, I don't really write top Niall but, Jealous Harry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Suger Daddy Harry, Top Harry, and I'm going write so many christmas themed one's so beware, maybe some top Niall, princess kink, sex against a door, sex everywhere basically, song writer Niall, sports nutritionist Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little book of Narry one shots</p><p>Send me in your requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SEND ME PROMPTS

Hey guys! 

 

I would love if you send me in some prompts, I have no inspiration of what to write and I have at least 20 drafts of one shots I've started but they just don't seem good enough. 

 

I write anything except rape and incest, I just can't write it at all. 

This will mostly be a narry book but your prompts can include side pairings if you wish. 

I'll write smut even though I'm not the greatest. 

 

Please send in requests!

 

Xx


	2. sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by allonred I hope you enjoy it darling!
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short  
> If you want a part two just ask 
> 
> Xx

Harry parked up his motorcycle glaring as the girl beside him gaped as he toke of his helmet. "Did you want anything?" He asks sarcastically making the girl jump slightly. Good. staring isn't nice. 

"No, no nothing at all" she mumbles as she half walks half jogs off. He rolls his eyes looking around the car park. He's not here yet. Great. Harry huffs slightly jumping of his bike and leaning on it, and he waits. 

♧♧  
"Liam we're going to be late" Niall hisses as his friend who just isn't walking fast enough. 

 

"Calm down Niall god" Liam huffs pulling both his and Niall's bags over his shoulder as they hurriedly walk into school. Niall spots Harry leaning against his bike looking down at his phone, but looks away the minute there eyes meet. 

Harry was sort of, lets say rebel of the school. He wasn't exactly a 'bad boy', he just hated everyone, he had one friend, which wasn't a bad thing Niall himself had two close friends.

He just had a reputation, and Niall hated to judge someone by the way he/she looked but Harry's tattoo's and piercings did give of a vibe he wasn't too sure about. Harry always comes over and speaks to him though and he's not rude so he'll converse with him, 

He was sure he was a lovely person and he was just being judgemental, but Liam had warned him to stay away from him, and Niall has listened so to Liam's advice so far. 

"Why's he carrying your bag?"  
Niall jumps squeaking a little as Harry appears infront of him like a ghost. "Warn me next time" Niall sighs holding his heart.

Harry can't help but smile but then drops it when Niall gives him a look. "Why's he holding your bag?" He asks again shooting a glare at Liam who is standing tapping his feet on the floor. Harry is about to say something to him when Niall replies. 

"He always holds my bag"  
Harry nods his head slowly chewing the inside of his cheek hard.  
"Does he" he says quietly before pulling Niall's bag of Liam's shoulder and than smiling brightly at Niall. 

He notices a few whispers around him but he couldn't care less.  
"Come on I'll walk you to class" Harry smiles a little more softly. Niall is speechless and he looks down blushing a little he plays with the end of his large sweater before looking around and blushes even more when it seems like half the school are watching the exchange. 

"No Niall's walking with me to clas-"

"I suggest you shut the fuck up he has his own mind" Harry glares at Liam staring him down until he looks away. 

He then turns to Niall smiling down at him gently. "Only if you want me to of course sweetheart" Niall nods blushing again as Liam rolls his eyes. "I'll see you at lunch Ni" 

Niall is quite nervous walking down the hall with Harry. It doesn't feel like the bad kind of nervous though. "You don't talk much" Harry laughs a little poking Niall's shoulder gently to get his attention.  
"Neither do you" Niall says back looking at Harry for a second only to find he's smiling gently, with almost a fond look on his face.  
"I don't feel the need to talk all the time, I like quiet" Harry mumbles. "Plus your incredibly beautiful and I was admiring you" Harry says cheekily taking pride that Niall blushes again and coughs a little. 

"What's the deal with your guard dog?" Harry asks him as they get closer to Niall's class, this is the longest conversation he's ever had with Niall and he doesn't want it to end yet.  
"Liam? I don't know he's eh, not very fond of you" Niall says truthfully, but he thinks Harry's actually really sweet.  
"Not many people are fond of me" Harry laughs a little. 

"I can't see why" Niall blushes as they get to his class. Harry stands shocked for a moment before smiling bashfully. He would die if Zayn saw him right now, blushing and smiley, his friend would never stop talking about it.  
"Have a good day sweetheart" Harry smiles handing Niall his bag before turning around and walking to his own class unbeknowningly leaving Niall with a beating heart and a flushed cheeks. 

 

There's something about Niall that just pulls Harry in, sure he can't stick half the school but most of the school hate him, but with Niall he feels like he really wants to get to know the boy. Not to mention he's breathtakingly gorgeous. 

Harry knows he hasn't got the best reputation around, but he just thinks people are judgemental. But Niall's different he knows it. 

 

Niall walks into lunch with Liam and Louis and surprisingly he searches around the hall looking for Harry but he's no where to be seen. He pouts a little. He really enjoyed talking to Harry on his way to class, Liam wouldn't let the subject drop. He went on and on about Harry and his supposingly bad reputation but Niall just rolled his eyes, and told him to not judge a book by its cover, even though there was nothing at all wrong with Harry's appearance he was incredibly hansome. 

"Niall!" Louis clicked his fingers in Niall's face the blonde was spaced out staring at the table. "Yeah lou " Niall lifted his head up coming out of his daze.  
"Look whos coming your way" 

Before Niall can even react Harry plants himself down beside Niall smiling Gently at him. "Hey sweetheart"

Nial chokes on his breath a little. 

"Hi Harry" he says quietly smiling back softly, is it normal to be able to feel your heart beating against your throat? 

"Can you both kindly fuck off so I can speak to Niall" Harry turns to Liam and Louis with a false smile twisting his lip piercing a little, and it shouldn't make Niall feel hot all over as he does it, But god it does. 

"Look Styles Niall wants nothing to do with you stop trying" Liam sneers throwing down his slice of pizza glaring at Harry, Harry's whole body tences and his hands that were resting on the table have closed into fists. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Harry says rather loudly reaching over and grabbing Liam by the front of his shirt and pulling him half way across the table. 

Niall gasps loudly and tries pulling Harry away from Liam while Louis just laughs like he finds it hilarious. "You're not his fucking parent stop acting like you know what's fucking best!" Harry sneers right into Liam's face. 

"Harry please stop" Niall asks threading his fingers through Harry's and pulling them of Liam's shirt. Harry throws Liam hard back into his chair winding the boy of the table as he does so. Niall stands up shaking his head. "Really Harry was that really needed?" Niall sighs walking round to Liam because his friends practically choking and holding his stomach. Maybe he's milking it a little. 

Harry glares at Liam "yes, yes it was"  
Niall rolls his eyes as half the cafeteria are now watching them "I'll see you later Harry" Niall sighs sitting down beside Liam trying to ignore Harry best he can. 

Harry rolls his eyes and slams his hand down on the table. "Fuck you Payne" he  
Shouts as he stands up and walks out pushing past everyone on his way. Niall puts his head in his hands and just sighs.  
"Liam shut up you're fine god- why the hell is Harry like this" 

"Because he wants to fuck you Niall"  
"Louis!"  
♧♧

"Niall wait up!" Niall keeps walking as he hears Harry approuching him he really isn't in the mood. 

"I'm sorry Harry I have somewhere to go" 

Harry jogs right up to him and stops him by the arm "hear me out sweetheart" Harry breaths bending down with his hands on his knees to get his breath back for a second before standing up again. 

Niall notices a few students watching them, probably thinking why the hell is someone like Harry Styles speaking to Niall Horan.  
Harry gently cups Niall's cheek "hear me out" Harry whispers rubbing his thumb along Niall's cheekbone. 

Niall can't help but blush lightly and he gives in as always. "Not here" he sighs turning around and walking to his car smiling when he hears Harry quickly following him. 

He opens his door and smiles when Harry jumps in the passenger seat. He sits down closing the door and pulling the seat  
Back so he can face Harry as he speaks. 

 

"I want to get to know you" Harry says gently pulling at his lip piercing a little, which probably means he's nervous. 

"In what way?"

"I don't know I'll take you on a date, cook for you, something like that " Harry winks a little as Niall looks down and smiles a little. 

"You cook?"  
"Believe it or not I used to work in a bakery" 

Niall giggles covering his mouth with his hand as he leans his head back against the seat. Harry's never witnessed someone so perfect in his life. 

"I can imagine that, you baking strawberry cupcakes with old ladies" 

Harry smiles back and chuckles lightly because yeah that's basically what he did.  
"So what do you say? Go on a date with me" Harry says quietly turning around in his seat so he's facing Niall as well. 

"I don't know my mother would go balistic if I got on your motorbike" Niall bites his lip to hide a cheeky smile as Harry puts a hand over his heart dramatically. 

"Good thing I have a perfectly safe car then" Harry replies. 

They just stare at each other, and Harry can't help it when he starts leaning in Niall breaths in deeply as Harry reaches out and cups his jaw.  
" did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful human being" Harry whispers he's about 3 centimeters from Niall's face and he can't help but glance down at his lips.  
"a few times I can recall" Niall whispers back and closes his eyes in antisipation.  
He really wants Harry to kiss him.  
Finally he feels Harry connect their lips and he quietly moans but before he can even kiss back Harry pulls away with a small smirk he leans back opening Niall's car door and stepping out. Did he just...

Harry closes the door and then puts his head in the open window. 

"I don't kiss until the second date sweetheart I'm a gentleman control yourself"


	3. knowing me knowing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this isn't exactly what you requested daring! 
> 
> The one shot you requested would of taken me at least two weeks to write and it probably would end up a 30k fic because I would get carried away with it. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this instead of Harry getting amnesia Hes under anesthesia and cant remember who Niall I hope your not dissapointed
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by NiallStyles

Harry woke up and the first thing he noticed was he had the worst headache he's ever experienced in his life. 

He didn't want to open his eyes he knew the pain in his head would only increase. 

He Felt a pressure on his hand as if someone was holding it tightly but he was too confused and his head was killing him so he didn't bother opening his eyes to look. 

The pain was slowly dying down and he decided to try and open his eyes, he barley got one eye open when a bright light made him wince and close his eyes again. 

 

That's it, he's dead. He tried to groan but he ended up coughing, and great now his chest is on fire. 

"Harry! Babe are you awake?" He winces at the voice and tries to open his eyes again. The light isn't so blinding anymore. Maybe he isn't dead. 

He feels a pressure on his hand, someone squeezing it, so he squeezes back and finds he can do that easily. 

"Harry" he hears someone with a slight accent whisper into his ear. So he tries again and finally he can do it without the pain increasing. 

He looks to his side, to where he heard the person speaking. Fuck. He really must be dead.  
"Wow " he mumbles staring at the boy who is smiling widely. Before Harry can react the boys leans forward and hugs him lightly. Harry tries to not smell the boy but he thinks fuck it he could be dead and this may only be a dream so he puts his face into the crook of the boys neck. He smells beautiful, slight Vanilla scent which makes Harry feel like he's going to melt. 

"You had me so worried " the boys sobs clutching Harry tightly before pulling away and he runs a hand through Harry's hair. 

He's beautiful. He's more than beautiful, he looks angelic, his eyes are a little teary and there so blue Harry wants to ask him if he's wearing contacts, his little pouty lips, he looked like an angel.  
Maybe this was heaven.  
The boy pecks his forehead and he feels the spot he kissed tingling. "I'm gonna get the nurse" he stands up walking out the room- wait. 

He looks around him, he's in a hospital bed. 

Why the hell is he hospital. 

He can see the boy having a conversation with what must be the nurse. He's nodding and his hands are moving around.  
Awe that's cute.  
His eyes scan the boys body, is it possible for someone to be so utterly perfect. (His eyes linger on the boys butt longer than he'll admit) he wonders who the boy could be. 

The boy walks back in with the nurse in tow he's smiling gently at Harry and his stomach urupts in a thousand butterflies.  
"How are you feeling?" The nurse smiles.  
Harry moves his eyes from the beauty's face and nods at the nurse "I'm eh, I don't know" he mumbles clearing his throat a little, he notices the boy walking off and he wants to shout him back and tell him not to leave,  
But the nurse starts talking again. 

"You're in hospital Mr Styles you were in a minor car accident, you've been under anesthesia, you may feel nauseous, confused, a little alarmed but that will wear off in a few hours"  
"So I'm not dead"  
The nurse covers her mouth to hide her laugh. She shakes her head and chuckles a little.  
"No Harry you're not, this will wear off I advise you lay down and try and rest I'll keep a close eye on you" she smiles and walks away from the bed, he searches around for the ang- boy and smiles when he sees him coming with some water. 

"Your throats a little parched babe" the boy sits down pushing his chair so he's close to the bed.  
He may be a foot away from him but Harry can already feel the butterflies filling his stomach.  
The boy moves the straw to Harry's mouth and he takes a large gulp the water soothing his scratchy throat. 

"You're beautiful" he says the minute he puts the cup of water on the table at his bedside. 

His eyes widen when he realises what he said but the boy just laughs. 

"Am I?"  
Harry nods quickly, can't the boy see he looks like a literal angel?  
"I'm a married man Harry" the boy giggles leaning his head on his hand. 

Harry literally feels his heart sink and he leans back on the bed trying to stop himself from crying. He feels super emotional all of a sudden. 

"What's your name?" Harry asks he searches the boys face. He really is the prettiest little thing Harry has ever seen. He looks adorable. He's wearing a large sweater with the words obsession wrote across it, he supposes it's someone else's, it looks a few sizes too big for him. 

The boys eyes widen and then he laughs loudly. "Oh god its worse than I thought" he mumbles to himself but Harry catches it and he feels so confused. 

"My names Niall Styles" he smirks leaning back in chair and if it isn't the most attractive thing Harry has ever seen. Hold on. 

"Styles?"  
"Well technically it's Niall Horan Styles"  
Harry frowns, he feels so confused right now.  
"My last name is Styles too!" Harry says and then his eyes widen and he chokes a little on his breath, Niall watches him with a smirk.

"I'm confused?" Harry asks warily his eyes widening even more. Niall giggles again holding out his left hand and then grabbing Harry's hand.  
"I'm your husband Harry" Niall smiles brightly. 

No fucking way.  
Harry looks down at the rings and he can't help but let out a sqeak. How did he not notice a wedding ring on his hand before. 

"We're married?"

♡♡

Niall can't help the fond smile that takes over his face. The nurse had said he would be a bit confused when he woke up but he didn't think he would forget him.  
He's not worried he knows it will ware off later. 

Harry stares down at their rings and practically squeals. Niall is so telling him about that later.  
"We're married?" Harry gasps clutching Niall's hand and rubbing over his wedding ring. Niall's heart fluttered at his husbands antics, he wishes he brought a camera in to film this. 

"Yeah, our two year anniversary just passed last month" Niall tells him. He's shocked when Harry sniffles. Is he crying? 

"Hey, hey don't cry now Babe" Niall chuckles reaching out his hand to run through Harry's hair. 

"I'm sorry it's just you're so hot how the hell did I get so lucky?" Harry blurts out, he tends to do that a lot, Niall blushes looking down at his lap and he giggles as Harry stares at him intently. He can't wait to tell the lads about this. 

"Are you lying?"Harry says quietly staring him down, Niall can't help but chuckle a little. "Why would I lie for"

"How did someone like me get someone like you, I don't understand, you're so utterly stunning" 

Niall chuckles again leaning forward and kissing Harry's cheek gently. 

"Well it involved a hot chocolate and your clumsy feet" Niall smiles thinking back to the day he had met Harry. He pulls out his phone and hands it to Harry so he can see his lockscreen, it's a selfie they toke on Harry's birthday, it's a cute picture. 

Harry looks at it and smiles. "I suppose we're a cute couple then" 

Niall sniggers as Harry hands him the phone back. 

"The cutest" 

Harry nods and then he blushes and looks down at his lap. "So I guess we kiss all the time?" 

Niall laughs loudly nodding his head, Harry is so cute god. "Yeah we kiss all the time, many times a day" 

Harry's breath comes out loudly and he smiles cheekily for the first time since he woke up. "Do we eh, have we had sex?" Harry leans in to whisper his voice sounds slightly high pitched. Niall had not expected that. He chokes a little and leans forward to giggle into his hand. 

"Yes we do actually" Niall replies quietly and he really likes the way Harry's breath hitches and he nods slowly. 

" I must be the luckiest guy in world god" Harry leans back so he's against the headboard with a content smile on his face. 

Niall notices his eyes look a little sleepy and there slowly dropping. "Lay down Pet come on you've had a long day" Niall sighs happily helping Harry lay down in a comfortable position. Harry groans making grabby hands at him. "Be here when I wake up"

"Of course babe" Niall says quietly kissing along Harry's cheek, he watches fondly as Harry's eyes immediately shut. 

He keeps his hands in Harry's hair massaging his scalp to relax him and hopefully ease the pain he's maybe feeling in his head. 

When he hears Harry start softly snoring he kisses his lips gently and pulling out his phone and snapping a picture or five, it's his husband if he looks cute he can take as many pictures as he wants. 

♡♡

Harry stirs opening his eyes slowly, thankfully it's not to bright.  
"Baby?" He groans when he opens his eyes and sees Niall laying down on the chair beside him.  
Niall awakens and rubs his eyes. 

Harry tries to lift his head but can't find the strengh so he just turns around to look at his husband. "Are you back to yourself now?" Niall laughs gently as Harry pulls back his sheet, a invitation for him to get in the bed with him.  
Niall cuddles up to Harry gently kissing his chest a little.  
"What do you mean back to myself?" Harry asks his voice already sounding sleepy again.  
Niall giggles into Harry's chest 

"Nothing nevermind I'm just happy your awake"


	4. belong to your creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by milktea 
> 
>  
> 
> Part two up tomorrow! 
> 
> Hope you like it love

"Baby" Harry whispers quietly into Niall's ear shaking him gently until his eyes flutter open for a second. "Harry?" Niall mumbles turning his head to bury his face into Harry's warm neck. 

He smiles gently rubbing at Niall's stomach his fingertips tickling below his belly button a little. Little does he know he's only making Niall sleepier by the relaxing gesture. "Good morning darling"

Niall hums he's obviously still half asleep and Harry finds it so adorable when he rubs his eyes and yawns gently. 

 

"Niall we have to get up babe Louis is literally in the next room" he mumbles quietly kissing Niall's cheek as he finally flutters his eyes open. Harry is entranced by his eyes and is quite disappointed when they flutter shut again. 

"The doors locked" Niall whispers pulling Harry closer by wrapping his tired arms around his neck. Harry sighs kissing him softly on his lips letting the kiss linger for a while longer. 

 

"I know but you have to get up for school and I have class come on " Harry hums pulling him onto his chest and letting Niall rest his small tired body on top of his. 

 

He supposes they could lay in bed a while, Louis never really comes into Niall's bedroom anyway but they can't take the risk. 

 

"I feel so tired" Niall whispers with his lips against Harrys neck, he can't help but shudder at the feeling. His large hand rubs along Niall's back gently, he feels bad having woken him up but he knows Louis will find it suspicious if he didn't go into class and Niall didn't go to school. 

 

It happened before, Niall was staying at his house, they had thought they were safe being by themselfs and had both slept in, what they didn't expect was for Louis to come banging at his door demanding that he open it. Niall had to hide in his spare closet where he kept his shoes and jackets mostly. 

 

It had been so nerve racking hearing Louis panic because he hadn't heard from Niall since the day before. He was very naturally protective over Niall, which is why he was scared of him finding out about their relationship. He had to calm him down and tell him Niall was probably staying at a friends house.

You can imagine Harry's face when Louis jumped up and clapped him on the shoulder and pointed out scratches on his back and asking who he took home. 

He could only imagine what Louis would do to him if he knew it was his little brother who made them. He would probably be dead. 

 

Harry stared down at Niall's face, he looked so beautiful. His small breaths hitting Harry's neck with every exhale, and his hands clutching gently at his biceps. 

"I love you so much baby and I could honestly lay here for hours with you but you have school in about forty minutes"

"Okay okay" Niall sighs sitting up so he's straddling Harry's lower stomach, Harry thanks the gods that he's got boxers on or he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
He yawns cutely before leaning down to place a gently sweet kiss against Harry's lips. "You're going to either have to climb out the window or through the back door while I distract Louis" Niall huffs running his hands down Harry's abs making him shiver lightly at the cold contact. 

 

"I think I'll risk going out the back door the window really hurt my back last time" Harry replies keeping his voice low as he can.  
"I'm sorry" Niall whispers looking down at Harry's chest with a small frown on his face. Harry furrows his eyebrows and starts shaking his head 

"No baby don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for" 

Niall huffs and nods bending down to kiss Harry again. "Come on I need to shower" 

Harry wiggles his eyebrows grabbing Niall's ass in his hands taking a generous squeeze as Niall gasps lightly. "I know what that means" Harry whispers leaning up to lick at Niall's lips. Niall gasps and slaps his bicep playfully. "Dirty boy" 

"You know it babe"

~~

 

"Harry" Niall giggles as they tiptoe down the stairs but Harry has attached himself to Niall's back. He kisses over the faint love bite behind his ear as they reach the back door. Both Niall's parents are at work and Louis is still sleeping. He turns Niall around and cups his cheek with one hand and the other he holds his waist gently.  
He kisses him gently and deeply making him moan a little and wrap his arms up around his shoulders. They pull away after a few seconds and Harry pecks his nose quickly "I love you I'll pick you up later I want to take you dinner" 

"Okay I love y-"

"Niall!" 

They both jump when they hear Louis's voice shout from upstairs and Harry's eyes widen and he feels frozen. If Louis catches him here he will definitely know somethings going on, Niall is literally still in his boxers and Harry's in the cloths he had on the day before. Niall opens the door and he kisses Niall quickly "I'll see you tonight"

Niall nods smiling gently as Harry skips out the door and practically sprints to his car around the corner.  
Niall breaths deeply shutting the door and leaning against it and almost takes a heart attack when Louis jumps in front of him. 

"Why were you outside in your underwear?" Louis asks eyeing Niall's face the younger boy is nervous but he doesn't show.  
"I was checking for the mail" Niall replies attempting to duck under Louis's arm but his big brother hold a hand to his chest. 

"The mailbox is at the front door" Louis says raising his eyebrows. 

"That's why there's no mail" he laughs nervously quickly ducking away from him and jogging upstairs. Thankfully Louis didn't look at his neck, him and Harry had a rule, no lovebites above collarbones. But Harry liked to break that rule at least once a week which Niall wasnt really bothered about. 

Except if his brother saw them he would literally faint. He likes to think Niall is a gullible child. He doesn't like to except he's 17 and is growing up. Niall sometimes wonders what his reaction would be if he found out he's dating his 22 year old best friend, he knows it wont be pretty. 

"This isn't over Niall!" He hears Louos practically screech from downstairs. 

He knows he's not joking. 

 

~~

"You don't understand Harry he's acting wierd" Louis huffed as he poured ketchup over his fries making Harry cringe. He was only half listening, Niall had sent him pictures of himself in a few different outfits asking for his opinion on what he should wear, he felt like jumping in his car driving to Niall's and taking him on his small bed, he had to text back under the table while Louis wasn't looking. 

"Harry are you even listening! Somethings up with Niall" Louis practically shouts as he bangs the bottle of ketchup on the counter. 

"Yeah I'm listening mate" he replies locking his phone and giving him a weird look as if to say 'why wouldn't I be' 

 

"Okay as I was saying I'm worried about Niall"

"You're always worried about Niall" Harry replies taking a large bite of his burger to stop himself from saying anything else. He hears his phone ping again and his hand is twitching to look at it. 

 

Louis takes a large drink of his lemonade slamming it down and slapping his knee like he just got a idea. Harry stares at him with his eyebrows raised as Louis starts frowing.

 

"Maybe he has a boyfriend" he sits his chin on his hand his eyes focused on the table like he's calculating stuff in his head. Then he shakes his head quickly " No he knows he's not aloud-"

 

"Louis you do know he's 17 right?" Harry asks gently taking the last bite of his burger before scrunching up the wrapper, he ignores Louis's death glare at his forehead. 

 

"Exactly he's a child Harry, he needs someone to take care of him half the time" Louis huffs as he dips some frys into the sauce. 

 

'Oh he's got someone taking care of him' Harry thinks with a smirk only to drop it when Louis gives him a strange look. He pretends to not notice the way Louis's looking at him and continues to eat his food until Louis slaps the table loudly. 

 

"Actually Niall's not the one acting strange it's you" Louis says staring at him with narrowed eyes. Harry restrains himself from rolling his eyes at his best friend. "How so?" 

Louis stares at him weirdly for a few moments before shaking his head. "Forget about it"

 

~~  
Harry walked into the kitchen with Louis who was currently telling him about his girlfriend's friend. Harry was hardly listening, why would he want to go meet up a girl when he had someone like Niall? 

"Lou you remember I'm gay right? " Harry joked grabbing a glass and filling it up with water.  
"Yeah of course she just sounds nice maybe you should meet up with her for a coff-" 

"Meet up with who for a coffee?" Harry twists his head as Niall walks into the kitchen he leans against the table smiling at Harry "Hi Harry" 

Harry swallows as he eyes Niall's choice of outfit, he's wearing his cute little glasses which are so adorable and gorgeous, Niall hardly wears them but when he does its mostly to tease Harry, he knows how much he likes them. 

"Hey" Harry says smiling brightly ready to walk over and hug him tightly when he remembers Louis is literally right there. 

 

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Louis chuckles a little and walks over to fix them straighter on his nose. Harry feels his hands clenching and then nearly kicks himself for feeling jealous of Niall's own brother. 

"Because I want to wear them" Niall smiles sarcastically looking back at Harry and smiling gently. Harry would love to just take him into his arms and kiss him gently right now, times like he this he really wants to tell Louis about their relationship. 

"I think you look handsome" Harry says gently while squeezing his bottom lip gently between his fingers. Louis turns his head around and gives him a weird look which makes Harry feel like running out the back door. 

"Thanks Harry" Niall giggles lightly bobbing Louis on the nose as he walks over to the fridge. "Would you like something to drink" 

Harry almost chokes as Niall squats down in front of the fridge. He can't take his eyes off Niall's ass and he knows his boyfriends only doing this to tease him and he can't do anything with Louis right there. 

"Eyes up here Styles" he hears Louis snarl and he looks up quickly he feels his entire face flush as Niall stands back up with a bottle of apple juice a smile on his face. 

"So you don't want some?" He asks innocently pushing his glasses a little up his nose, Harry tries to catch his eye to send him a look but he insists on not looking Harry's way, Niall is definitely passing the line here. 

"I'm gonna head home Lou I've got to finish some papers off" Harry says the first thing that comes to his mind, he really just wants to be alone with Niall, he feels a little guilty dropping his best friend like this but being with his boyfriend feels more important.  
Louis nods pulling him on for a quick hug "see you tomorrow man" 

He gives Niall a small smile and when Louis's backs turned away he blows a quick kiss before walking out the kitchen door, "bye guys!" He shouts before making his way out the house. 

Of course he's not really going home, he drives his car around the corner and turns the ignition off. Niall should be out in five minutes or so he won't leave straight away it'll look a little suspicious, they've been together for nearly a year so they've become experts in sneaking around. 

Although he's ready to talk to Niall about telling everyone about their relationship. 

 

"Fucking hell I think Louis's mental"he jumps when Niall finally opens the door and sits himself down. he hasn't seen Niall Properly all day so all he wants to do Right now is bring him in his arms. 

"what's wrong baby" Harry asks leaning over to kiss his cheek gently then proceed to run his thumb along his cheekbone, they can't risk kissing here. Niall sighs leaning into Harry's hand as he cups his cheek. "He's just a dick" Niall pouts looking a little upset taking of his glasses to rub at his eyes. 

Harry frowns he's definitely asking him about this later. 

"We can order chinese when we get to mine or we can stop now and get food it's up to you" Harry says starting up the car and driving away from Niall's house.  
He places his hand on the inside of Niall's thigh slowly rubbing the skin softly he hates the feeling that Niall's upset but he doesn't want to pressure him into telling him just yet. 

"Going back to yours sounds good Harry" he sighs lifting Harry's hand to play with his rings. 

"Are you okay Niall?" Harry asks gently focusing on the road and trying to not span his full attention to Niall but keeping a eye on him.  
"Yeah I'm good just something Louis said" 

 

~~

 

"Harry put me down" Niall giggled as Harry carried him bridal style from his car to his apartment. He forgot his back was quite fragile the past few day and although Niall is tiny, his back is starting to ache a little.  
But never the quitter he makes it to the door. 

"I'm a failure" he jokes as he puts Niall on his feet again. Niall giggles and shakes his head walking into the apartment and taking off his shoes. "I think we should talk about Louis" Niall suddenly blurts the minute Harry closes the door. 

"Yes I think we should" he sighs pulling Niall gently on the sofa and gets comfortable as Niall lays his head on his chest. 

"He called me a slut today for bending down to grab the juice he said I was 'sending out inappropriate messages' to you" Niall sits up a little and Harry sees him roll his eyes. 

"He called you a slut?" Harry asks lowly his body tensing slightly and Niall nods and turns to look at Harry directly. He grabs Harry's hands biting at his lip. 

"But I swear I wasn't bending down to tease you or nothing I was generally grabbing the juice and the minute you left he blew up, and said I looked desperate trying to catch your attention" Niall says quietly looking down at his knees. Of course Harry feels angry,how dare Louis think it's okay to say that?

"Don't listen to him baby " Harry says grabbing Niall's hand and kissing over his fingertips. 

"I feel more hurt that he would think of me in that way" Niall confesses letting Harry pull him onto his lap.

 

"He's may be my bestfriend but he's a fucking dickhead" Harry replies shifting Niall's legs so he's straddling him. 

He rubs his hands along Niall's thighs squeezing them gently.

"Overprotective bastard more like" Niall mumbles making Harry chuckle loudly as he lays his head against the sofa. 

"Actually baby I was wondering if you wanted to tell him about us?" Harry asks nervously as he stops laughing and Niall shifts around on his lap, he desperately wants Niall to say he's ready. 

"Yeah I've been thinking about it for a while" Niall smiles as poking his finger in Harry's dimple making the taller boy smile. 

"Not now in a few weeks time maybe, I'll need to prepare myself for his reaction" Harry laughs trailing his finger along Niall's glasses. He definitely needs to convince Niall to wear these more often. 

 

"Agreed, and I think he saw the love bite on my neck, I can't find my concealer to cover it"

 

Harry tuts moving Niall's head slightly with his finger. "Now why would I want you to cover it" Harry whispers leaning over to kiss over the mark. He thrives in the way Niall's breath hitches and he shifts slightly as Harry sucks the fragile skin. 

"Harry please" 

How could Harry resist him really? 

 

~~

 

"That's it baby just keep doing that- ugh fuck" Harry moans as Niall grinds their crotches together. He holds Niall's waist tight to help him set a rhythm. 

He leans forward kissing at Niall's lips and biting them softly. 

"I need- I need" Niall whines his hands gripping Harry neck as he grinds down harder craving more friction. 

"What do you need baby?" Harry replies gripping his ass hard and stopping him from continuing the sweet grinding. 

"Need you please Harry" Niall whines gripping the couch behind Harry to get some leverage and sit his ass directly on Harry's crotch. Harry hisses letting Niall grind his ass down closing his eyes slowly. He brings three fingers upto Niall's mouth tapping his bottom lip with them. 

"Nice and wet for me baby" he groans as Niall opens his mouth to let his fingers in. 

Niall sucks and licks over them until there generously coated his tongue flicking around them slowly his eyes locked with Harry's. 

Harry reaches his free hand around and pulls Niall's jeans and boxers down past his arse so he has access to his entrance. 

 

His slides his fingers out of Niall's mouth reaching over to kiss him deeply "thank you baby"

He reaches his hand down and rubs his thumb against Niall's hole making the boy shiver and whine. Harry smiles gently gently kissing down his neck and sucking at some parts leaving his neck wet with his saliva and covered in little red marks. 

Niall whines loudly so Harry stops teasing him and gently inserts a finger. 

"Why are you always so tight" Harry whispers as he pulls his finger out slightly before pushing it all the way in making Niall twists and moan. 

 

"Maybe because you haven't fucked me for a week now" Niall groans as Harry pumps his finger deeper. He decides to add a second finger, the position their on is perfect for Harry to open him up and kiss him, Maybe Niall will ride him tonight. 

Harry's so entranced in Niall, his little whimpers and moans are grabbing every ounce of his his attention that he doesn't hear the door click open until it's to late. 

"Harry- what the fuck"


	5. belong to your creation part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!
> 
> Hope yall like it
> 
> And I'm so sorry for being slow at updating :(  
> I feel as if my works arn't up to standards and idk
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you like it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Xx

Within a split second Harry knows who it is and he it feels like he's in one of his nightmares. His instincts are to hide Niall from wandering eyes so that's what he does, he moves Niall off his lap and on the sofa and lays on top of him and thanks everything holy he didn't undress himself yet. 

"Get out!" He shouts and all he can see is Louis's raging eyes and clenched fists and paler than usual skin as he attempts to lunge at him. He then realises Liam is also there and is the only reason he isn't dead yet when he grabs Louis by his arms and attempts to drag him out the door. 

Liam is pulling Louis out the apartment as Louis screams. "Let me go, you're dead Harry I'm killing you I'm using the first blunt object I see and killing you with it" 

He can hear Niall's little whispers of 'oh my god we're going to die, he's going to kill me" vibrating off his chest, he's so glad he didn't fully undress Niall and only pulled down his pants. He listens to Louis screams of rage and finally Liam pulls him out the door. He jumps up to lock the door for now so Louis doesn't run in and attack him. He goes back over to Niall and sits down beside him cuddling him into his chest. 

 

"Harry" Niall whines his scared eyes looking up at Harry and he see's tears brimming and he doesn't give a fuck about Louis, Niall is upset and his main priority is to make him feel better. Harry pulls up his boxers and his jeans for him, all the while Louis is practically screaming in the hallway outside his apartment and judging by the harsh thuds on his door he's kicking at it. 

 

Niall whimpers and hides his face in Harry's neck and Harry comforts him best he can, he's scared too, he's so scared. He doesn't want Niall to see how scared he is, so he leans forward and kisses him. It's soft and sweet and Harry doesn't add his tongue or teeth, just their lips coming together in a loving gesture. 

 

"Open the fucking door Harry!" Harry hears Louis shout as he bangs on the door again. 

He knows there's no getting out of this, he can't jump out the window and hide in a closet. Their lips part with a wet smack and he kisses his forehead standing up bringing Niall with him. Niall sniffles and he realises he's crying and he could punch something. Preferably Louis's face. 

He holds Niall's face in his hands "look at me darling" Harry whispers and Niall's eyes immediately lock with his. He breaths deeply running his thumbs under his eyes to collect the tears that have fallen. 

"I love you and no matter what he does I love you with every fibre in my body"

Niall nods leaning his forehead against Harry's "okay" 

 

"How fucking could you I'm killing you you're supposed to be my bestfriend- shut the fuck up Liam or I'll kick you through the window" Louis shouts as Harry gulps looking back at Niall and wincing when he see's a few lovebites on his neck. Usually he loves leaving marks on Niall but right now isn't a good time. 

"I'm opening the door" Harry says loudly feeling proud that his voice didn't crack.  
All he hears is silence and he doesn't take that as a good sign, he hesitantly unlocks the door and Louis comes in like a train wreck. He's immediately pinned to the nearest wall by his neck. "How fucking dare you" Louis shouts drawing his fist back and Harry isn't prepared when it colides with his jaw.  
He hears Niall's scream for Louis to stop but honestly he deserved that one. 

"So when did you decide to just go and start fucking my 17 year old brother" Louis hisses and throws Harry on the floor. Harry tries to speak up but Louis's foot connects with his stomach and he feels completely winded from breath. He closes his eyes waiting for another kick to his body but opens them when he realises Liam has pulled Louis back and is holding him tightly against his chest so he can't jump at Harry again 

 

he stands up quickly the throbbing in his stomach making him feel dizzy and Niall is immediately by his side. "Harry are you okay?" He whispers touching the side of Harry's face gently. Harry nods quickly ready to pull Niall into his side when Louis's voice stops him. 

"Get the fuck away from him, Niall go wait for me in my car" Louis seeths his eyes trained on Niall and Harry doesn't appreciate the look he sends Niall at all. 

He glares at him and shakes his head. "He's staying here with me I don't care what you say"

The sound Louis lets out scares him a little and he pulls Niall behind him. "Hear me out Louis" he says gently as Niall practically clings to his side. 

"Hear you out? Are you serious I walk in on you practically fucking my brother and you want me to sit down and hear you out!" 

Harry winces as does Niall, and Liam is looking like a lost puppy as his eyes switch from Harry to Niall. 

"Please" Niall suddenly mumbles his eyes brimming with tears and Louis's eyes soften slightly. Nobody can watch Niall cry it's heartbreaking. Harry stares at Louis and Louis's glare softens at him a little. 

"Fine fuck fine" 

-  
"Explain from start to fucking finish explain" Louis standing by the window smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves he mumbled as he pulled the packet out his pocket. Usually Harry would tell him to smoke it outside but he doesn't want him to find another reason to hate him right now. 

Niall sends Harry a small smile and he can't help but pull his boyfriend closer. He can almost feel Louis's glare as he rubs his hand down Niall's side, but he couldn't care less. 

"Okay so me and Niall officially started dating a eleven months ago-"

"eleven months! He was 16 fucking years old eleven months ago!" Louis bends down and runs his hands over his hair. Liam sits with his eyes wide. "Harry you're 22-"

"And your point is?" Niall's buts in rolling his eyes and glaring at both Louis and Liam.  
Harry almost smirks but decides against it. His jaw is already sporting a bruise he doesn't want another one. 

"Okay carry on" Louis voice sounds muffled as he has his head burried in his hands.  
Harry clears his throat before continuing. 

"Obviously we didn't want to tell you I mean you think Niall's a child still, and even though there's only a five year age difference between us, we were just scared I guess"

"Have you had sex?" Louis stands up looking down at them with blaring eyes. Niall's face immediately blushes red and Harry feels his heart stop. He doesn't want to tell Louis anything personal at all. That's between him and Niall. 

"I'm not answering that Lou" 

"Have you had sex I asked you a question now fucking answer it you're lucky I havn't kicked you out the window yet" 

Harry turns to look at Niall and he slightly nods before laying his head on Harry's chest. He says a small prayer in his head and breaths deeply before answering. 

"Yes" 

Louis stares at him for five seconds and then at Niall and Harry's never felt more scared in his whole life. The air is thicker than it was before and Liam is just making the situation worse by gasping and looking at Harry in shock as if he didn't walk in on him literally fingering the blonde. 

Honestly did Louis forget what he walked in on. 

"You took my little brothers virginity" he hears Louis mumble and he honestly doesn't like sharing intimate things like this with him at all. Louis stares at the wall as if he's having an internal battle with himself. 

"Anyway I just want to tell you that I'm in love with him, he's everything to me and I've never felt like this about someone in my entire life, and we are not breaking up"

Harry says looking down and smiling at Niall and he lays a sweet kiss to his cheek,  
Out of nowhere Liam giggles and Louis turns to give him a glare Harry has to hold in his snort when Liam clears his throat and puts on a straight face a second later . 

"What they're cute alright?" He mumbles picking at the hole in his jeans while Louis shakes his and holds his forehead rubbing at his temple. 

"Harry you're my best friend" Louis sighs looking up at Harry with a soft warm look on his face, Harry expected to be dead the second Louis burst through the door so this is unexpected. 

"That doesn't change nothing Lou, I'm still your best friend, I've just fallen madly In love with your brother" Harry sighs gently wrapping a arm around Niall's waist and squeezing gently. 

"Please don't feel angry Louis, I want to be with him, we we're going to tell you soon, this definitely wasn't the way we wanted you to find out" Niall mumbles his face turning more pink and Harry can't help but smile fondly.

"Aw you're blushing baby"  
Harry whispers kissing over his cheeks and Niall giggles loudly leaning into Harry's chest and snuggling into the warmth of his old shirt.  
"Okay okay stop ugh" Louis says covering his face and he pulls out another cigarette much to Harry's displeasure. 

"It'll take me a while to get used too, but I guess I can't stop you from dating each other" Louis sighs lighting up the cigarette and surprisingly walking towards the door. Liam stands up sending them a salute and a wink and following Louis. 

"We will pretend earlier on didn't happen, bring Niall home by nine, we'll save the talk for tomorrow and please no more lovebites they make me want to punch you again" he turns around nodding slightly and walking out with Liam following. 

Harry stares in awe as his door shuts and he's alone with Niall again. 

"What the fuck" Niall is the first to speak as he raises his eyebrows at the door and then at Harry, who can't help but let out a loud laugh.

"Well that went well" Harry laughs rolling his head back against the sofa and pulling Niall back into his lap, Niall giggles adorably his hand covering his mouth lightly and Harry's never witnessed something so beautiful in his life. 

"went well! Have you seen your jaw?"  
Harry shrugs and sighs happily when Niall starts laying feather light kisses on his bruised skin. 

"It's only a bruise I expected him to set me on fire" he jokes making Niall chuckle and wrap a hand his neck. 

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life" Niall then groans burying his head in Harry's neck to hide his groans of embarrassment. 

"Come on it wasn't that bad"

"Harry we were basically fucking on the couch"

"Hey what did I tell you, we don't fuck we make love" 

"We are never having sofa sex again"


	6. your canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by narreh2 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy babe 
> 
>  
> 
> I got a little carried away and it turned out I wrote like 4k words 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyy babiess

One thing Niall knew was that something was definitely up with Harry. He didn't know what or why but he was so confused as to why he decided to flat out ignore him. 

He had woken up in the hotel alone, again, and Harry was gone for maybe three hours and didn't come back until sound check and his only explanation was he was at the gym. 

But he brushed it aside, he wasn't the jealous type at all, he rarely ever got jealous and he trusted Harry, so he believed him and just pushed his negative thoughts aside. 

 

He should of known something was up when Harry began to ignore him, he wouldn't look at him or talk to him, he wouldn't kiss or cuddle or even touch him. 

Harry was extremely affectionate towards him and couldn't keep his hands off him half the time but all of a sudden it was like he couldn't stand to be in his company and Niall felt hurt. The boys reassured him Harry was probably just stressed with tour and such, but he knew that wasn't the case. 

If Harry was feeling stressed the first thing he would do would be tell Niall, he would lay in bed and cuddle him and let out all his problems and Niall just listened because that's what boyfriends were for, he listened when Harry needed someone to talk to and that someone was always him, so of course he was feeling hurt that Harry wasn't acting himself. 

-

They had a three day break before their next show in London and Niall and Harry had plans to go to Cheshire and stay with Harry's parents for a few days but Harry broke the plans and said he'd rather be at home so Niall agreed, but Harry was still acting so distant and Niall didn't know what to do anymore. 

Two nights in a row he didn't even sleep in the bed next to him and tonight marks the third night and Niall frankly had enough. 

He wanted to spend some quality time with his boyfriend before their short weekend break was over and all Harry had done to be affectionate was kiss his cheek when he thought Niall was asleep. 

So here he was leaning against their doorframe watching his boyfriend stare at his phone screen intently scrolling constantly so Niall knew he wasn't paying much attention to what he was looking at 

"Harry?" He whispered quietly making Harry jump slightly and turn around.  
Niall felt his stomach twist when his face fell and he looked back down at his phone screen. 

"Go back to bed Niall" 

 

-

Harry knew he was acting childish, and that he was upsetting Niall big time, which wasn't his intention at all, he knew he should just trust his boyfriend but the pictures he saw were burned into his mind he couldn't get rid of them. 

The thought of someone touching Niall, kissing Niall, pleasing him, sent him into afit of jealously and fury, and he could be a man and confront his boyfriend about it, but instead he's decided to keep it all to himself. 

So here he was, sitting going through his facebook feed of all things, that he hasn't gone on since at least 2009, in his livingroom at half four in the morning and he has the most Beautiful, amazing person waiting for him upstairs to come to bed, but he can't. He needs space. Niall kissed another man, no Niall made out with another man. His boyfriend of a year cheated. 

"Harry?"  
He jumps, Niall's voice startled him.  
He turns quickly taking a look at him and he frowned at his appearance. He was as Beautiful as ever, but he looked sad, he looked dejected and Harry hated it 

"Go back to bed Niall" 

He turned back to his dead news feed and now he remembers why he never goes on Facebook, and maybe he said that harshly. 

"Harry please" Niall whispers but Harry hears him and before he knows it Niall is straddling his thighs. He frowns again as Niall grabs his phone and drops it on their sofa, he grabs Harry's jaw gently, always gently and stares straight into his eyes. 

"Tell me what I did please, tell me why your blocking me out, why haven't you looked at me or touched in nearly a week"

Harry sighs, the need to grip Niall's thighs or his little waist is killing him but he pushes Niall off his lap and pushes him onto the sofa and stands up. Niall looks up at him with teary eyes and pink cheeks and he feels disgusted in himself. 

"You know what you did Niall and if you don't you're pretty fucking stupid, now go to bed or stay here on the sofa I don't fucking care" 

"Harry.."

Harry turns around running a hand roughly through his overgrown hair. Niall's small voice sounds so incredibly hurt that he hates himself.  
"Please Niall just leave me alone" 

 

-

"I don't know what I did Zayn he j-just won't even look at me, he pushed me of him and I don't know where we even s-stand" Niall says quietly into Zayn's neck, he's not completely placed on his friends lap but he's pretty close and he just wants somebody to hold him for a while. 

Louis was watching with concerned eyes, Niall wasnt crying,but his eyes were teary and his hands wear clutching onto Zayn's shirt and pulling at the old piece of thread.  
Niall closes his eyes and Zayn pulls him close patting his back gently and shhing him in a soothing way.

"He's probably just str-"

"Say he's stressed again and I'm kicking you in the balls" Niall seethed slightly pinching at Zayn's hip. Zayn jumps slightly he laughs a little patting the top of Niall's hair. 

"Okay okay he's being a dickhead"

"He was talking about how I know what I've done but I've been wracking my brain to try and think but I don't know why he's acting like this"  
Then he sits up tears stinging his eyes. 

"What if he's had enough of me, I mean he hasn't even kissed me in four days, what if he does-" 

Louis interupts Niall by bending down in front of him and grabbing his shaking hand. His best friend is hurting, and he has to at least try to calm him damn. 

"I'm sure that's not it all now stop your tears and forget about the prick for a while" Louis soothes running his thumb over Niall's shaking hand and the blonde finally nods. 

"Yeah okay" 

Before Louis can even pull him into a cuddle the sound of someone clearing their throat makes them all jump and Louis drops Niall's hand the minute he catches sight of were the sound came from.  
"What's going on?"

 

-

Harry decided he was going to apologize, he was going to stop being a jerk and actually tell Niall what was bothering and they were going to talk it through. 

He made his way to Zayn's dressing room where he knew Niall was probably reciding, they had a show in a few hours so everyone was just hanging around and messing about. 

He had expected Niall to be in their shared dressing room, but Liam had tipped him off that he was in Zayn's. 

He hadn't knocked on the door of course not, they basically just walked in and out of each others dressing rooms all the time. What he didn't expect was to walk in on Louis bent down and rubbing his thumb over Niall's hand, or Zayn rubbing his back. 

Now he was never really possessive before he started dating Niall, but he had always had a Jealous streak whenever another male touched Niall in a intimate way, even their closest friends.  
He clears his throat loudly and closes the dressing room door. 

"What's going on?" 

Louis immediately drops Niall's hand and stands up straight. 

"Nothing just consoling your boyfriend who you've been igno-"

"Louis" Niall interupts slapping Louis's thigh. Harry didn't like either.  
Louis huffs and raises his hands up. 

"I'm just saying, he's a douche"

Harry completely agreed.

 

-

After the show, which went great, except for the ignoring Harry part, they had gotten back to the hotel, Harry had followed him into the elevator which was a good sign he supposed. An awkward silence filled the air as they went up floor by floor until they reached the floor they rented. 

Niall walks out straightaway, and Harry stands shocked when he starts walking the opposite of their room. 

"Niall, where are you going?" He asks quietly and Niall stops in his tracks and twists around so he's facing Harry. He looks like he's ready to cry and Harry hates it, hates that he caused that. 

"I'm staying in Louis' room"

"Over my dead body you're staying in our room" 

"oh so now it's our room?"

Harry sighs walking towards him

"Niall, baby"

Harry cuts himself off when Niall laughs loudly. He turns to look up at the ceiling he's obviously blinking back tears and it hurts Harry more than he'll ever admit. 

"Don't you fucking dare call me that" 

 

-

 

So Harry follows him, he follows him into Louis's room and he doesn't even care if he's not invited, he needs to talk to him, he needs to apologize,they need to talk about what happened that night.  
Louis gives him a weird look the minute he walks into the room but he plops himself on the sofa and crosses his legs. Niall completely ignores him and sits down on the bed while Louis sets up the tv. 

 

-  
Niall glares silently at Harry's head, they are Definitely not on good terms right now.  
He still doesn't know why Harry's acting like a dick. 

"So Niall how are ya babes?" Niall jumps slightly as Louis sits beside him and literally pulls him onto his lap. 

He's quite shocked for a second but he clears his throat and shifts himself around so his ass is not directly on top of Louis's crotch which feels so awkward.  
"eh, I'm okay Lou ta" he mumbles and he tries to shift of Louis's lap but the boy just wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close.  
"Noo don't move you're so warm, you feel so good" 

Niall's eyes widen and he coughs a little.  
Louis had to be drunk or high. Or both. 

 

"Eh Louis.." he trails off as Louis starts kissing his cheek. 

"I hope you don't mind watching a football game darling" 

Niall just nods and focuses his attention on the tv and tries to ignore Louis's hand rubbing his waist. 

Out of nowhere Harry clears his throat and Niall snaps his head to look at him. 

"What do you think you're doing Louis?" Harry says quietly but his voice has gone gravely and Niall can see his hands clenching. 

"Just cuddling Ni since his asshole of a boyfriend is slacking recently"

Niall gulps as Harry stands up quickly, he looks angry, but he sits back down immediately and starts mumbling to himself which Niall finds amusing. 

What he doesn't expect is for Louis to start whispering nonsense into his ear, he doesn't understand what game Louis's playing at but he doesn't feel comfortable with it at all. 

"Shh stop fidgeting, he's getting jealous look"  
Niall listens intently as Louis whispers ever so quietly into his ear, and sure enough when he sneaks a glance Harry he's staring daggers at Louis. If looks could kill, Louis would literally be dead. 

He turns his attention back to the tv, he's very concious sitting on Louis's lap. He isn't much taller or bigger than Niall at all, so he's worried his weight is slightly crushing his friends thighs. 

A half hour into the game and Louis hasn't stopped inappropriately touching him.  
He thinks enough is enough when Louis's hands find their way to his ass and he jumps and squeaks a little (which he isn't proud to admit)  
"Aw don't act like you don't like it" 

Before Niall can even reply he's pulled off Louis's lap by a absolutely livid looking Harry.  
"What The fuck do you think you're doing Tomlinson? How dare you"  
Niall whimpers slightly at the pain in his wrist from the tight hold Harry has on him.  
Louis being the little cheeky shit he is, just smirks and winks over at Niall. 

"Someone needs to take care of him" 

Harry's grip tightens on Niall's wrist and Niall knows Harry's never the one to have a bad temper, ever, but he does get angry he's not to be messed with. 

Harry tries to lunge at him but Niall grips onto his biceps just in time for him to stop him from beating Louis. 

"Come on Harry he was just messing around" Niall whines and Harry pulls back his breathing heavy and his fists clenched in Niall's. He turns away from Louis and gives Niall a glare. 

"That's not my idea of messing around, would you like me to pull someone on my lap and toy with them, kiss them and fucking touch them with you right in front of me?" Harry asks and he hears Louis sigh with relief, if Harry had got to him he probably would have a black eye or two. 

"I- Harry-" Harry pulls him out of the room before he even realises what's happening he's practically getting dragged down the hotel room hall until they get to their shared room. Harry hand is tight around his wrist but he knows better than to complain. 

He's pushed straight into the room and Harry slams the door with every ounce of strength he has.  
He admits he's slightly scared Harry seems so antagonized. 

"I can't cope with this anymore" Niall flinches as Harry shouts and his fist connects with the door causing a loud bang to echo around the room

He breaths deeply and calmly before walking towards Harry and rubbing his tense shoulder . What he doesn't expect is for Harry to pin him against the wall his hands balled into fists are on either side of his head and his harsh breaths are hitting Niall's cheek. "You're not his to touch, you're not that random guys to kiss" Harry whispers his already slow raspy voice has grown ten times more deep and Niall lets out a slight whimper. 

"What do you mean kiss?" He's so confused, he never has and never will kiss another person. Is that the reason why Harry has been acting strange? Harry's eyes move from his eyes to his lips and them he shuts his eyes tight shaking his head. 

Niall groans in shock when Harry's lips connect roughly with his and Harry's hands grip the back of his thighs. He's hauled up against the wall. It's the most contact they've had in a week so Niall gladly excepts Harry's kiss may it be not the sweetest one they've ever shared.  
Harry tongue maps out every inch of his mouth likes it's the first time, Niall groans as his tongue runs along the roof of his mouth causing a tickling sensation to run through his body. 

Their lips come together in a hurried Motion and Harry's harsh grip on his thighs have moved to his ass. He's not complaining, not having his boyfriend touch him for a long time is making his body want Harry more.  
But Harry's being rough, rougher than usual and it's turning him on so much. 

Once Harry has left Niall panting and sounding like he's just ran a marathon, he moves down to his neck, his hands supporting Niall's light body against the harsh wall.

"if I ever see someone touch you like that again, I swear on my life I will not hold myself back" Niall keens as Harry sucks along his collarbone, moving up to lick his adams apple and then suck on the side of his neck. 

Harry's hands grip his ass harshly and he's sure there will be bruises there tomorrow, but all he can do is pant and moan and Harry's mouth,tongue and teeth move along his neck and collarbones. 

He's moved off the wall and Harry pushes him on the bed. He leans up on his elbows, his mind feels fuzzy as he keeps his stare on Harry undressing himself until he's completely naked and his thick cock is exposed. Niall eyes it hungrily, they're a very sexualy active couple, going nearly a week without sex was unheard of for them. 

"Strip" 

Niall obeys immediately until all his cloths are a pile on the floor and he's exposed to Harry's eyes.  
He groans as Harry practically crawls to him like a predator until he's inbetween Niall's spread legs.  
His hands spread Niall's legs until he can't spread them anymore and he leans down to bite harshly at his earlobe. 

"I'm going to wreck you baby" 

-  
"Harry" Niall groans loudly throwing his head back as four of Harry's fingers stretch him open. He's being ruthless, but Niall can handle the slight pain. 

His beautifully thick and long fingers are brushing against his prostate and his hand is gripping his ass cheek to keep it spread so he can watch his fingers penetrate Niall's entrance. 

"It seems like you've forgotten who you belong to Baby, seems like I need to remind you" 

Niall nods thrusting his body down to meet Harry's fingers until he's practically riding his hand. 

"Please- please Harry- oh god take me, fuck me, I need you" Niall moans and then whimpers in protest as Harry's fingers leave his body, but it's not for long, Harry turns him around so he's laying onto his tummy, his body completely laying down on the bed and Harry knows how much Niall loves this position. 

 

Harry spits onto his hand and lubes his dick quickly before he lays his body on Niall. He doesn't enter Niall instead he sucks a lovebite on his back and rubs his fingers against his fluttering hole begging for something to enter him. 

"You're mine completely, in everyway possible"

 

Niall groans pushing his ass back against the teasing rub of Harry's fingers, a week is just to long honestly and he doesn't even care to know why Harry was pissed all week this is all he cares about now. 

"Gonna fuck you so good" 

Niall outright screams and bites down onto his hand as Harry enters him. He feels full so full, moans and profanities fall from his mouth as Harry bottoms out and the tip of his cock is pressed against his prostate and it feels amazing, he loves the stretch and pain of Harry going on dry, he thrives of it. 

Harry hands grab on to his and their fingers somehow clasp together as Harry starts up a slow easy rhythm for the time being. Harry chest is pressed to his back and god he could cum from just this. Harry positions their hands beside Niall's head and even though he's being rough and it feels like a punishment, he's still so gentle. 

His hips move in slow figure of eights as he lets Niall adjust for a second before he starts up a fast Hard rhythm. He's hitting Niall's spot with every thrust and all Niall can do is bite down on the sheets and his grip on Harry's hand must be hurting him, but Harry's gripping just as hard. 

"Scream my name, let everyone hear you" Harry groans lowly into Niall's ear as his hips go faster and he goes deeper into Niall, so deep and hard that Niall can't remember the last time they had rough hard delicious sex like this. 

"Ugh, Harry- you feel so good- Harry!" Niall moans loudly and the headboard starts banging against the wall alarmingly hard, as Harry picks up his pace, he kisses down Niall's lean back, his long hair sweaty and hanging but he's in too much intense pleasure to move it. His body is covered in a layer or sweat and his thighs are tensing from the constant hard deep thrusting. 

"You're body is mine, those beautiful moans are mine" Harry moans he untangles one hand from Niall's and moves it down to spread Niall's ass cheek.  
Niall nods best he can, Harry's fingers are pressing against his hole feeling where they're connected in the most intimate way.

"I'm always yours" Niall whimpers loudly. He's close, so close. But he's not going to cum until Harry tells him too. 

"Yes you are, you're not Louis's you're not that fuckers in the club, you're mine"

Harry groans and moans into his ear, he grabs Niall's left leg spreading it out so he can go deeper. Niall can't comprehend a full sentence. 

Harry cums first with a amazingly loud moan as he rests his head into Niall's neck as his body shakes from the shattering orgasm. Niall whimpers as he's filled with his boyfriend's cum. 

Harry pulls out and niall whines high in his throat the need to cum is killing him and he already feels empty. 

He gasps and his hand immediately grips onto Harry's hair when he feels his tongue run over his wet stetched hole. Harry's hands spread his plump ass and he laps and sucks Niall's entrance. 

"Your ass is so pretty baby you taste so good"

"Harry! Oh my God- your tongue- "

"Does my tongue feel good?" 

"So good Harry fuck"  
Harry prods and sucks and licks Niall's hole until he clenches and comes all over his stomach. 

"Harry!" He wails his hand tangled into Harry's long thick hair. Harry licks him gently until he stops shaking.  
He drops his head onto the bed and smiles gently when he feels Harry kiss along his back.  
"I love you so much" 

-

Harry lays beside Niall naked under the covers, Niall is smiling gently as Harry runs his hand down his back massaging the soft skin with the tips of his thick fingers. 

"I saw a picture of you and a guy kissing"

Niall opens his eyes and stares at Harry before laughing, he sits up and leans towards Harry.  
"You what?"

"I saw a picture on twitter that looked like you and this guy kissing in a club, I just got so jealous and I'm so sorry I ignored you"

Niall looks at him for a few seconds before shaking his head and moving his legs so he's straddling Harry's naked thighs with his beautiful bare body. 

"That's why you ignored me you know I would never touch another guy Don't you?"

"I'm sorry baby I trust you, I swear I trust you" Harry whispers cupping Niall's jaw and is surprised when Niall laughs. 

"I thought you hated me, that you wanted to leave me, I swear on everything I wouldn't touch another boy never mind kiss-"  
"No baby, I know I trust you" 

Harry kisses him gently pulling back and his hands rest on Niall's bare ass. 

"So we had angry sex, how about I make love to you, you know to make up properly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments I love feed back :3 
> 
> Xxx
> 
>  
> 
> Will be edited later


	7. not an update but please read

Hey guys! 

How are you all? I hope you're well! 

 

So I was just wandering if anyone would like a kind of prequel to all belongs to your creation, it's basically Niall losing his virginity to Harry, and their first time having sex, allonred suggested it and I have written like 3k+ words of fluffy smut, and if you've read all belongs to your creation you'll know the plot and I quite like the fluffy smut I've written, but its honestly going to be like 5k of just smut. 

I just want to ask your opinions first if that's something you would like to read. 

 

Also I have decided I am going to update once a week. 

And I don't really have a pacific day planned out, because honestly It could be midnight on a Tuesday and I'll just sit and write for a few hours and I hate rushing through the prompt so I if I'm feeling inspired I'll write down 1k words- and I'm rambling. Anyway. 

 

I love you all! Oh and I hope you had a amazing thanks giving if you celebrate it. 

 

Thank you darlings. 

 

And I'm going to shamelessly self promote and ask if you would you can check out my story Us and the moon! 

Okay I'm done now 

 

Xx


	8. all belong to your creation part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do this so here is 4k of pure fluffy smut
> 
> Also this is connected to the two part one shot all belong to your creation so if you like you could read them first

"How are you feeling" Harry whispered

I breathed deeply, I felt good, I felt so relaxed and like my body was on a cloud, his gentle warm lips skimmed along my collarbone causing shivers to wrack through my body. I didn't feel scared, I knew Harry was going to take care of me. 

 

"Feels amazing" I replied gently and my breath caught short when he latched his lips on that one spot he knew to well and started to suck gently. My eyes closed slowly and my hand gripped the back of his hair mildly. 

I breathed out a low moan as he licked over the deep red mark he made, which was sure to turn into a deep lovebite come morning. 

 

"You have no idea how absolutely beautiful you are, so so beautiful" Harry said quietly kissing up my neck until he reached my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and his deep green eyes stared straight into mine, minty breaths hitting off my wet swollen lips, his hands rubbing along my thighs and rubbing at the soft skin, my body was on high alert, his lips and hands have been causing wonders on my body for a while now. 

"Are you absolutely sure you're ready baby, I can wait, I can wait for as long as you like" 

He had me in missionary position so I wrapped my legs around his slim waist, his hands moved from my thighs to my sides, and I enjoyed the feeling. I cupped his jaw and kissed him slowly. 

"Im positive I want this, I want you" 

He nodded and leaned down connecting our lips once again. I moaned a little and fisted my hands into his head of thick long wavy curls, he was slow and loving in his movements, his hands never left my body once as our lips moved together in a slow wet passion. 

His tongue slightly carrassed over mine and he nibbled onto my bottom lip, a sign to let his tongue in more. 

 

"Baby" Harry whispered on my lips as he pulled away with a smack. My breathing was fast and my heart was pounding, he licked at my lips and the saliva that clung to them, then connected them hard. He didn't hold back as he sucked on my tongue after biting down on it, my moans were loud and I moved one hand down to rub his hard erection through his tight red boxers. I let out a slight yelp as he bit down on my lip harshly. 

"I'm sorry baby you caught me of guard" Harry smiled and closed his eyes as I rubbed him harder, my hand cupped him and I slightly squeezed. 

I couldn't hold back a giggle as he bit my lip hard again and he tutted playfully

 

"Teasing me already Darling" 

 

I smiled and laughed as he burried his head in my neck to leave tiny little teasing kisses, this was perfect, everything in this moment was so perfect. 

It was so romantic, he had booked a five star hotel for the entire weekend, we had planned it, of course we couldn't have sex at my home, if Louis was to catch us he would definitely kill Harry, and Harry wanted our first time, my first time, to be special, and it was beautiful and romantic I was so in love, I felt ready for Harry to make love to me. 

Harry kissed down my body stopping to suck lovebites on my skin.  
"Harry" I whined as he licked a stripe down my stomach, I didn't have abs like him, nor was I in tip top shape, I was a little insecure of my 17 year old body, but Harry kept reminding me I was perfect to him. 

"So sexy Niall, you have no idea what you do to me" Harry mumbles as he sucks on my prominent hipbone. 

"I'm going to stretch you baby okay?" Harry asks as he lays butterfly kisses across my thighs which were slightly shaking from the attention.  
"Please" 

 

\- harry pov

Hearing him pleading for me to touch him, was the best feeling I have ever had. His beautiful bare body layed bare for me, just for me, to see. The fact he trusted me enough to give me something so special made me feel like the luckiest guy in the entire planet. 

I would wait a lifetime, I didn't want to pressure him at all, he means everything me, he's my absolute world I didn't want to hurt him in anyway at all, so I'm being as gentle as I can, I want to worship his body, I want to mark his skin with my lips and take care of him, I want to kiss him and love him until my names the only one he can utter. 

"Please" 

he's going to kill me I'm positive. I kiss up his soft porcelain thigh, the skin marked up with my lovebites, I don't even care of anyone sees them, I want to mark him, the possessive part of me wants everyone to see him marked up, I want everyone to know he's taken. 

I pull his boxers down his legs and now he's fully exposed. His breath catches when I run my hand down his hard lengh, but I'm not going to pay much attention to his dick, Id rather open him up properly and take my time with him. This isn't my first time, I'm not a virgin, but I have only ever had meaningless sex with girls, so this kind of feels like my first time too. 

I lean forward to kiss his lips once again and then move back down towards his entrance. "Can you turn around for me baby" I whisper and decide to lay kisses down his hard lengh. 

"Harry" he whines as I lick over the slit and lap at the pre cum a little.

I decide to stop my movements and turn him around in a doggy style position, his ass is right in front of me and I've never felt so turned on in my entire life. 

I don't want to do this position, but it's the easiest way to open him up, I want to see his face when I make love to him. 

My hands skim down his back and rest of his backside, I massage his ass cheeks, I want him to relax, to be as relaxed and calm as possible. Leaning forward, I kiss down his back, across the milkyway of freckles and beauty spots that scatter across his spine and shoulders. He's perfect. He's the most beautiful person I have ever seen. 

"I love you baby, I love you so much your stunning, I'm so lucky to have you" 

I whisper praises as I kiss down his back until I reach his ass, my hands continue to massage his cheeks, it's relaxing him, his breathing has evened out and I'm sure he's completely ready. 

"I'm going to rim you darling okay?"  
Niall nods and twists his head around so he's facing me.  
"Does it hurt"  
god how I love him. I lean forward and kiss him deeply his hands that are supporting himself clench the sheets as I lick into his mouth. 

"No darling It doesn't hurt, it feels good I promise" 

I can't help the fond smile that rests on my lips when he nods and shakes his hips a little, when I lean back and spread his cheeks. 

He's tight, he's so tight, I don't think I can fit my finger in never mind my dick.  
I relax his muscles further by running my thumb over his entrance. He chokes on a breath when I start kissing down his ass cheek biting the soft skin because honestly I can't help myself. I hear him giggle and I snap my head up when he full out laughs. 

" I'm sorry I just can't believe we're doing this" Niall says as he stops his some what nervous laughing. I smile and laugh a little, kissing his tailbone. 

"Me too, I'm so lucky baby, your amazingly angelic" 

I lean forward spreading his deliciously plump ass cheeks and timidly lick over his entrance. I've never done this before, but I had a pretty good idea of what to do.  
The moan he lets out lets me know that he's enjoying it, so I lick harder and his hand comes out of nowhere and grips my hair pushing my face as I lick over his hole over and over, I want to do this first before I open him with my fingers, and Niall's moans are making me so hard and I'm enjoying this a lot. So I use my thumbs are spread his hole a little so I can lick into him best I can. 

"You taste amazing baby" 

He moans as move my mouth away from his hole and tries to push my face back.  
"Patience darling" I mumble, I spit on his hole watching his slightly lose hole glisten with my saliva. I lean forward again and lick harder, I grab his hips and push his ass closer to my face, I push my tongue past his tight, so tight, ring of muscle and his moans are louder than before, his hand is gripping my hair tight but I don't mind, I quite enjoy knowing I'm Giving him this much pleasure just from my tongue. 

I lay kisses over his entrance before pulling away, I kiss up his back and then carefully turn his small body around so he's laying comfortably on his back again. I lean over him and his legs wrap around my waist again as does his arms around my neck. 

"Well I really enjoyed that" Niall giggles as I lean down to press our lips together in a deep, hard and dirty kiss. I pull away to laugh against our lips and he laughs along 

" so you enjoyed me eating you out then?" 

He blushes and I lean down to kiss over his neck.  
"Don't be embarrassed darling I loved it too"  
Niall nods kissing me quickly, he's so beautiful and innocent, he's incredibly intriguing, I'm so in love with him. 

"Can you make love too me now?"

I don't need to be told twice when his big blue eyes look at me with complete innocence and need. 

"Spread your legs for me baby, I'll be a second" 

I get off the bed quickly and grab the lube I bought a few days previously, also a condom but we don't have to use one if he doesn't want too.  
I crawl back onto the bed and I groan when I see Niall rubbing a finger over his hole.  
It's so hot, I could cum just from watching him.  
"Couldn't wait for me baby?"

"I really like the feeling" he whimpers and licks over his dry lips, Niall is going to be the cause of my death. 

I lube up my fingers, and move his legs around my waist and spread them wide so I have good access to his entrance. 

"I'll go slow darling, tell me to stop at any time" Niall nods and his eyes connect with mine with a look of pure trust  
I press the tip of my finger to his entrance, he's still so incredibly tight, I add pressure to the ring of muscle but he tenses. 

"I need you to relax your body Niall, relax your muscles baby" 

\- N pov

"Burns" I gasp quietly as Harry inserts his finger. It hurts, it stings, although me and Harry have tried things, he's never fingered me, I've never done it to myself either so the pain, and feeling is new to me. 

"I'm sorry baby, do you want me to pull o-"  
"No, no please just let me adjust a little" 

It takes a while but soon he's thrusting his finger in a out, and it feels good, It feels so much better than I anticipated.  
"Oh Harry" I moan as he adds a second thick finger at my request.

"Feel good baby boy?"

"So good" I whimper as his fingers hit a sensitive spot. My head rolls back and my nails dig into my own thighs, the mixture of pain and pleasure is the best feeling I've ever had. 

His fingers are long and thick, and they press straight into my prostate which makes me moan even louder than I was before.  
"Ah there it is" Harry chuckles as he thrusts and curls his fingers directly into the same spot.

"Harry!" I groan loudly as he leaves his fingers to massage my spot for a few seconds which drives me crazy. 

"I'm ready, please I'm ready" I gasp and I thrust down onto Harry's fingers chasing the amazing feeling. I want this, I want Harry, I need him so much. 

"you sure baby?" 

"please Harry" 

\- h pov

I lower his legs from my waist and spread them out, my heart is pounding, I'm going to make love to my boyfriend, I'm going to show him as much pleasure as I can, of course I'm nervous, what if I'm not good? What if I hurt him? 

His small body is under mine and it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in all 22 years of my life. 

"Can I lube you up?" 

Niall whispers and his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, he's a little embarrassed I can tell, how can he make such a dirty sentence sound so innocent. I nod and he immediately pulls down my boxers, I groan in relief when my hard erection is finally free from my boxers. 

His small hands wet with lube rub down my dick and the shiver of pleasure emits through my body as he starts jacking me off slowly which feels so good. "Baby" I breath out slowly as he removes his hand and surprisingly pulls me down to kiss me. 

His small fingernails dig into my shoulders and I twist my head and kiss him deeper.  
Slowly I guide my cock so the head is rubbing against the streched ring of muscle.  
I pull away but keep my face close. It's beautiful. Everything is so beautiful right now.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready" 

one hand grips his waist and my other one is holding my body up slightly, his legs are locked around my waist and his hands are around my neck. 

Slowly, slowly as I possibly can I start inserting the head. I make sure to keep my eyes locked with his and he breaths out a groan, I stop for a second and lean down to kiss deeply. 

"It's not painful, I just need to get used to it"

Niall whimpers and I kiss his lips and rub his hipbone. I'm trying so hard to not get lost in the amazing feeling, Niall's quite possibly in pain, so I forget about my own pleasure and consentrate on making him feel good, his pleasure is so much more important. 

"Baby talk to me, tell me how it feels"  
"You can thrust in a little more" he gasps and do as he wants and thrust about four inches in, about half of my lengh, slowly. 

His hands grip my back and his legs tense around my hips. "Ha-Harry" Niall whimpers and I lean my forehead against his, the feeling of him around me is so much better than anything I've ever experienced before. Before I know it I'm panting hard against his lips and I've leaned both my forearms aside his head, and his small whimpers and slight moans are music to my ears, so I slowly thrust my entire lengh into his warm tight amazing body. 

"Oh god" Niall whines as his back arches when I bottom out. 

I let him adjust until he kisses me and nods his head his big blue eyes are glassy but I know he's not in pain.  
"You feel amazing baby boy fuck" I can't help but moan when I pull out slowly and then thrust back in. I keep up the slow loving rhythm, I'm going so slow, and his nails are digging into my back muscles. 

He looks gorgeous, like a angel. My angel. 

"Your so big Harry oh fuck " Niall moans and I'm so close to his beautiful face, we're so close, my eyes are gazing into his Eyes and it's so intimate. 

"You can go faster babe" Niall whispers past a moan so I comply. 

I move my hips at a steady pace until finally he groans my name loudly, and his nails Stratch at my back but it feels good everything feels so good. I know I've hit his prostate when he continues to moan loudly  
And his thighs are tensing and shaking. 

"there baby?"

"Right there Harry, oh my god go faster please, please go faster" 

My pace changes and I move my hands down to grip his small hips in my hands, my eyes close as I go faster thrusting into his small body. I know he likes it when his head throws back and his nails are now ripping down my back and I'm sure he's made some parts bleed a little. 

"Holy shit Niall so tight baby, you're so amazing" I lean my head down to kiss at his neck and I suck a lovebite into his jawline and beside his adams apple before lifting my head to kiss him hard and deep. The kiss is wet and messy but it's perfect and we're barley kissing, more breathing and panting and moaning. 

I lift one of his legs over my shoulder and leave the over around my waist so now I can go deeper. Niall chokes out a moan when i start thrusting fast and Hard straight into his prostate and his body is shaking and I'm so close, I've never felt so good ever, he's amazing, everything is so amazing. 

"Harry!" He wails and his hands bury into the back of my hair. I'm sweating and my is so sweaty and greasy and hanging into my face but Niall pulls it back and grips it tight, I honestly miss the feeling of his nails on my back. 

Pleasure is ripping through my body and I can't help but moan uncontrollably and my hands grip his body. 

"Harry, I'm close- I can't " he groans and I nod kissing him slowly as I go slow but deep. My hands are in fists resting beside his head yet again and I lean down to lay my forehead on his. 

"Come on baby, cum for me, you feel amazing Niall" I groan quietly against his lips and his nods gripping my hair tight as he throws his head back. 

"Oh yes, Harry!" 

His body shakes and he cums all over his and my stomach with a loud moan.  
I'm mesmerized by him as his body shakes and he shouts from pleasure.  
I can't hold it in anymore and I release inside him, I don't think he'd want me to pull out. I pull him close as I can to my body and groan into his earn I stop thrusting. 

I drop down onto his body, I know my weight is crushing him so I roll over with the little strength I have left and pull his naked body flush to mine. 

It takes a minute or two for us both to calm down, I feel amazing right now.  
I twist my body and pull Niall into a breathtaking kiss. I peck his lips over and over, he's still panting a little but he then pulls away and giggles against my lips. The after sex glow is envient, we're both sweaty and need to shower and his body is covered in love bites and I don't even want to think about how marked up my back and shoulders are. But everything is perfect and nothing else matters, not anything outside our relationship, not school, sneaking around, Louis, nothing. Being here right now with my love is the only thing important. 

"We just made love" 

"Yes we just made love baby"


	9. Is breá liom thú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Zquealiam 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy babe 
> 
>  
> 
> Xx

"Liam could you at least listen to me for once" Harry huffed sitting down on one of the weight benches as Liam taps away at his phone for the hundredth time since they entered the gym, Harry would usually over look it, but today just wasn't his day at all. 

Liam wasn't helping, he had given him his new diet plan, as he had a fight coming up Harry had to make sure he was eating plenty of high carbs,which consisted of five to six small meals day and Liam had rolled his eyes at the folder, Harry was quite angry, this was his job, and Liam is acting like a complete asshole. 

 

"Give me a minute Harry the weights are still going to be here when I finish texting"

 

"Liam you still have to do three miles on the running machine and a few rounds with the punching bag, please take this seriously, you have a fight in two weeks" 

 

Harry rubbed his hand over his hair he really wanted to stay professional and not get pressed with Liam, they were kind of friends, acquaintances he would call it, but sometimes he really got on his nerves, he was one of Harry's more difficult athletes Harry has ever worked with, he was contemplating phoning up someone from another gym to come train Liam today, his usual trainer, a nice guy called Tommy who Harry knew for quite a few years was on holiday and had asked Harry to step in for a few days until he arranged another trainer, and he was already regretting it, he usually likes sticking with the nutritionist side of things, but honestly he quite enjoyed training him, well at first. 

 

"Okay, okay calm down I'll go do the running first yeah?" 

Harry just nodded and set up the machine quickly for him, he didn't stay and watch him run he knew was Liam was motivated he would really get into the session.

 

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, take regular sips of your water" Harry mumbled quickly before walking out the gym door and deciding to go sit outside for a while to breath, today was shitty. 

He just really wanted to talk to Niall, his husband always lifted his spirit. 

 

Contemplating Facetiming him, but then deciding against it, Niall was most liking in their little studio with a client, or possibly Louis one of the two. 

 

"Hello husband" 

Harry immediately smiled when Niall answered the phone after a few rings, and from the sound of a guitar in the background of the call he could tell he was as he guessed, in his studio. 

"Hello Mr.Styles"

"It's Horan - Styles you cheeky thing" 

"Keep telling yourself that baby"

"It's what the marriage certificate says babe" 

Harry laughed gently sitting back on the rather uncomfortable bench, he left his car keys in the gym and he's far to lazy to go back in and get them. 

"Hows your day going?" Harry asked gently picking at the lose material of his gym shorts, he heard the sound of a door shut so Niall must of walked out his writing area. 

"Great actually, Louis had a sort of brain storm and called me up so we're just chilling in the studio, we're half way through this song already, It's sounding really good, it's kind of slow, got quite the fleetwood mac sound going for it" 

Harry loved hearing Niall talk about music and writing. He loved when Niall would finish a song and the first thing he'll do will be to drag Harry into his studio space and play it for him and ask for his opinion, he loves when there driving in the car or cooking dinner with the radio on and a song Niall wrote will come on and Harry will turn it up, because he's proud of his baby, and Niall will blush and hide his face in his hands or just smile shyly and nod his head along. He loves it. What he loves the most though are his little secret songs, they like to call them, songs for Harry's ears only, that he wrote for Harry's ears only. Their his favorite songs. 

"You'll have to play me a snippet when I get home" 

"Of course, although I'd love to hear you sing it, your raspy tone would sound perfect" Niall replies softly and Harry knows he's completely serious. 

"I'll do whatever you want me to"

"You've got stars in your eyes, and I've got something missing tonight" Niall sang a little quietly down the phone and Harry knew it's a little snippet of the song. He closed his eyes and savoured the little soothing sound of Niall's voice for a second before Niall chuckled gently. 

"Don't go leaking that now, I'll have to sue you" 

 

"I promise I won't, it sounds beautiful by the way" 

"Why thank you pet" 

Harry blushed a little at the pet name Niall had for him, it wasn't embarrassing not at all, he loved it actually, Niall told him it's irish slang for darling or sweetheart and he loves it so much. 

"I've gotta go babe, Jamie's coming over to run over some vocals and I need to set up" 

"Okay baby, I miss you and expect a million kisses when I come home" 

"Deal, I miss you more, Is breá liom thú" 

Harry smiled as bright as he has all day, and chuckled a little when Niall let out a cute giggle. 

"I love you more baby" 

-  
Thankfully when he walked back into the gym Liam was just coming off the machine and was already putting on his boxing gloves. Harry really wasn't in the mood for Liam to fuck around today. He wanted to go home and just lay in bed with Niall while watching a film. 

"We'll do some rounds with the bag, Five minutes on the speed bag first" Harry said clearly and Liam nodded getting into the little make shift ring the studio had. 

"Are we using the pads today?" 

"No we're sparring instead" 

Harry is relieved when Liam nods and starts shadow boxing the air, which is what he usually does just to warm up before he starts with the bags. He really wasn't cut out to be a trainer, honestly Liam wasn't the biggest boxer in the world but there must be back up trainers. 

"Liam you also need to weigh in" 

"Okay Harry god" 

Harry frowned and jumped into the ring as well so he was facing the pissy boxer. 

"Okay this is your job, this is the routine I have made for you, take this seriously, also you still need to do the weights" 

"Your a dietitian Harry I know what to do I've been doing this for years, I think I know how to train a little bit more than you" 

"I'm a sports nutritionist, and who do you think writes up your routines asshole I know more than you, now start boxing" 

 

\- npov 

Niall was fluttering around the kitchen humming a tune which he couldn't get out of his head when the telephone started going off in the living room area, putting down the rolling pin and half jogging in to answer the call. Usually only his labels called this phone so he wanted to answer it quickly and not miss it. 

"Hello" he answered brightly and a bright female voice answered him in a polite tone. 

"Hello am I speaking to Harry Styles?"

"No he's with a client right now, This is his husband though, I can take a message" 

He rolls the string of the phone around his middle finger and he speaks in his professional voice. 

 

"Yes we were wondering if he was interested in engaging in menu development plans for our company- " 

"I actually don't think that's really his Forte but I'll be sure to ask him when he's back from work" 

He twists his head around when the front door opens and Harry walks in placing his keys in the bowl. Niall smiles and blows him a kiss, he knows Harry's not up for speaking, he knows his husbands probably exhausted. 

"Okay we'll get back to you soon, have a great day, yes you too" 

He puts the phone down and turns around holding his arms out for a cuddle that Harry walks over and gladly falls into. 

"Missed you lovely" he mumbles into Harry's neck, the cold metal of his cross necklace is tingling his lips as he kisses down his collarbones. Harry's tense he can tell. Harry's arms are tight around his waist as he rocks him back and forth before pulling away. 

"missed you to, you look lovely" Harry mumbles leaning down to kiss Niall's cheeks as he walks him over to lay down on their L shaped sofa, he's so happy Niall loves homely little touches like cushions scattered all over the sofa, it's incredibly comfy. 

"I'm wearing my pj's still" 

"Like I said, beautiful" 

Niall laughs and straddles Harry's thighs on the sofa gently, he wants to help him relax, he could tell down the phone that Harry was having a bad day, and he hated Harry ever being upset. 

"What a feeling to be right here beside you now holding you in my arms when the air ran out and we both started running wild The sky fell down" Niall leans down to sing against Harry's lips before teasingly pecking them, he's confused when Harry doesn't kiss back like he usually would. 

 

"I love it already" Harry mumbles through Niall's cute butterfly kisses, this is how their relationship is, slow and loving and just beautiful, it's how it always was and how it always will be, they're so much more than just husbands, soulmates Niall would say. 

"You do? We've called it What a feeling" 

"I can't wait to hear the finished version" 

Niall hmm's and leans down to kiss at Harry's little bit of exposed chest, his nimble fingers start unbuttoning the flower pattered shirt Harry is wearing. He doesn't want this to be sexual, he just wants to relax him, although knowing Harry, he'll probably get turned on. 

Once the shirt is unbuttoned he gets off his lap to pull off his leather boots which he's grown fond of and had actually started wearing himself lately, Harry bought him a quite expensive pair for his birthday that he wears all the time. Harry stares down at him and chuckles when Niall lays down on his bare chest again his finger starts tracing the beautiful tattoo's scattered across his shoulders and down his arm. 

"Well I thought that was going somewhere else" Harry says and starts kissing behind his ear and Niall traces over the ship on his bicep. Niall laughs into his chest at his teasing manner and playfully slaps his chest as gentle as can be. 

"I'm not that easy Styles you gotta work to for it" Niall flirts back. Does it count as flirting when your married? Probably. 

"Please you weren't saying that last night when I-"

Niall puts his hand over Harry's mouth to shush him as he giggles and laughs, Harry can be so cheeky it's one of his favorite traits of his, tonight he seems a little of though. 

 

Harry laughs and pulls Niall down for a much needed kiss, he kisses him slow and gentle with every ounce of love he has for his husband. 

Niall was just happy he made Harry smile, he knows how stressed he's been lately even though he's always smiley and in a amazing mood at home, he can see past that. 

"So how about we go take a nice relaxing bath, I got a new bubble bath and a bath bomb" Niall said with a smile sitting up and running his hands down his husbands abs and v-line. Harry's body is so sexy honestly, he is so fit. 

"Plus we have those lovely pine scented candles" Harry adds twitching slightly when Niall unbuckles his belt, he has the most innocent look on his face and Harry knows his intentions are not sexual. Although he pushes away every dirty thought he has in his head of his beautiful husband, which is kind of impossible when Niall is biting the corner of his lip and he pulls the belt out of the loops and places it behind them. 

"Just to make you a little more comfortable" Niall says before hopping off Harry's lap and ignoring Harry's whines of protest. 

"I need more cuddles" 

"I need to run a bath, I'll shout you up when it's done"

-  
Harry watched as Niall walked out the room smiling softly at Niall's loving manner. A bath with Niall sounded so good. 

Walking into the kitchen he pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer, which he didn't really drink, if him and Niall were having a little drink he would mostly drink wine, but he was really craving a beer. 

Work was stressing him out big time, he's always enjoyed his job but Liam was just a little too pissy for him today he had a killer headache and he just wasn't able. 

He doesn't want to sit and whine to Niall about it, Niall is currently co writing two albums, his baby has enough to do at the moment and whining over having to train his client for a few days sounds so dramatic to him, maybe Niall would appreciate if he told him but it's nothing really. 

"come on grumpy baths ready!"

So Niall had noticed his change of mood not that he's surprised. 

"Coming babe" 

 

\- 

"..and so we've finished three songs, but I still need to play the demo to Jamie soon, I quite like them though, Louis wrote the chorus for the second track, it reminds me of The Beatles, got quite the Hold your hand ring to it" Niall says as he piles bubbles up on his hands and blows them back into the bath, it's adorable. Harry hums rubbing little circles into Niall's stomach as Niall leans back onto his chest once again. Although he could listen to Niall talk all day, he's only half listening. His headache hasn't gone down at all, but the bath is relaxing him, Niall has made it so romantic and he feels like a huge douche for acting so uninterested. 

"Sounds good Baby" 

"Yeah I'm excited, I've got this idea for a song, like a slow song, I can't wait to get started on it well I've already got the first verse, oh and you got a call today from someone asking if you wanted to help her company develop a menu or something, but I told her you didn't do stuff like that, because your more into the sports side of the coin but I told-" 

"Shut up for a second please and I have a bad headache" 

 

-

Niall stilled for a second as soon as the words tumbled out of Harry's mouth in a thick drawll. 

He's stressed. He's stressed is all. Work is getting to him. 

He looked down at the cherry scented bubble covered legs and gulps. He knows sometimes he rabbits on and it's quite annoying but Harry snapping at him is new. 

"O-Oh sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you" Niall mumbles swirling the bubbles around with his hand to hide the fact that he was quite hurt. 

He feels Harry's arms tense around his waist as he decides to stand up from the bath, Harry needs a little alone time maybe, he knows he is annoying and aggravating sometimes and it's inevitable that he'll get on his husbands nerves once in a while. 

"Niall where are you going?" 

Harry opens his eyes at the sudden coldness from Niall moving off his chest. Niall wraps a fluffy towell around his waist quickly and fakes a small smile at Harry. 

"I'll leave you in peace for a while yeah? I'll go make dinner or something" 

He walks out before Harry can answer because he feels like quite the baby for getting a little teary eyed and emotional. 

Harry's stressed from work that's all. 

 

-  
After having a short little cry to himself, because he was just trying to make Harry feel better and Harry acted like a emotionless asshole, he glares at the closed bathroom door as he pulls on one of Harry's old uni sweaters (his husband may be a asshole but his sweaters we're comfortable so fuck him he's wearing it) 

He lays out a few paracetamol and a tall glass of water on their bedside table, because well he cares for Harry's wellbeing even when he's a complete and utter dickhead.  
-  
Harry curses himself when he see's Niall's upset frown when he hurriedly walked out the bathroom. Of course he's going to be upset, he's such a inconsiderate twat, Niall was being so perfect and yeah he drabbled on and on, Harry doesn't know why he blurted that out. 

He glares at the cute little candles that Niall placed on the window ledge, it was pretty and romantic and Harry takes notice that Niall put effort into it. 

A hour later he gets out the cold water wrapping a towel around himself before opening the door quietly. It's quiet and he can't smell any food so Niall wasn't in the kitchen, when he ever felt angry or upset he would usually take it out the kitchen and just clean until he was calmed down, or cook until he couldn't anymore. 

"Baby?" He quietly opened the door to their bedroom and immediately spotted Niall's small body sleeping on top of the covers.  
He looked so cuddly and small curled in a little ball and Harry's chest ached. He walks closer to the bed and notices Niall has earphones in his ears and he can hear The academics playing softly but also Niall's snoring gently so he must of fell asleep before turning off his music.  
Carefully he takes the ear buds out of Niall's ears and turns the music off, Niall curls into himself more and makes a cute sniffling noise and stirs a little before falling back into a deep slumber. Harry takes note it's only half past nine, but decides he's going to lay beside his husband. 

He then takes notice of small pills on the beside table along with a glass of water, sitting beside their lamp and a few pictures frames with cute selfies they got printed out. There's also a couple of condoms. Which makes Harry smirk a little he admits. 

He picks up the pills gratefully and pops them in his mouth swallowing down the slightly warm water to wash them down. 

He keeps his eyes on Niall as he runs the towel over his still damp hair and decides there's no need to pull on boxers he's more comfortable nude.  
Finally crawling into bed he shuts of the lamp and immediately pulls Niall into his chest, and is happy when his husband snuggles up to his body. 

"I'm sorry baby" he whispers kissing down Niall's cheek and nose gently. 

He snuggles into Niall's warmth and breaths in the beautiful smell of cherry that lingers on him. 

"Your a asshole and your hair's always greasy " Niall mumbles into Harry's neck with making the skin tickle. 

Harry jumps slightly as Niall huffs but non the less stays cuddled into Harry's bare body. 

"Your awake" 

"yeah"

Harry holds him tightly and kisses along his jaw best he can from his position and is quite sad when he barley reacts. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so incredibly sorry, I love you so much, please forgive me" 

"It hurt me Harry"

"Please forgive me, I love you with every ounce of my heart"

He clears his throat and leans down to sing into his ear gently. 

"I want to write you a song, one as Beautiful as you-"

" hey how did you even hear that song I haven't even played it to you yet" Niall interupts with a small smile. 

"Well maybe I spy on you while you're writing sometimes" Harry confesses quietly as Niall huffs gently. 

"Harry your naked" 

"Nothing you haven't seen a million times before" Harry smiles gently and pulls Niall closer to him to kiss his lips gently. 

 

"Okay but I'm not making you breakfast in the morn-wait have you eaten since lunch? " Niall asks gently looking up at Harry. 

"I'm not hungry baby and I'm going to stay in tomorrow we can spend the day together" 

 

"Okay, do you feel better? I know work is stressing you out and I'm annoying sometim-" 

Harry crashes his lips onto Niall's interlocking their fingers as he twists his body to lay Niall on his back with him while he holds both their hands above Niall's head and he kneels in between Niall's bare legs. He sucks on his lip and they kiss deeply until Niall pulls away. 

"You think kissing me like that will make me forgive you quicker"

"Will it?" 

"Kiss me again and we will see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it's what you wanted! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also what's all your opinions on femNiall? 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next week
> 
>  
> 
> Xx


	10. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN DON'T KILL ME

Hello darlings, this is an another authors note so you don't have to read it if you don't want to! 

 

Anyway, thank you for all the comments and kudos I appreciate it so so so much!

 

Secondly, I'm planning to write sugar Daddy Harry with Feminine Niall, because honestly I'm obsessed with femNiall like the obsession isn't healthy so would you like to read that? 

Anyway Is there any other types of prompts you'd like?

For example 

Student/teacher  
Vampire  
Famous/non famous

 

Anyway thank you of you read this! 

 

Have a beautiful day/afternoon/night 

 

Xx


	11. Yes Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fucks Niall in a bathroom backstage wearing his suit and glasses. 
> 
>  
> 
> Featuring daddy kink and jealous Harry and 2.3k of pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the first half of this a few days ago so decided to finish it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have started the sugar daddy/femNiall fic and I'm quite excited for it.

"I'm not wearing the suit" Niall breaths rolling his hips down onto Harry's, Harry is sitting on the closed toilet lid as Niall straddles over his clothed thighs, Harry's nimble fingers open his belt and he pulls down the back of his way to expensive suit trousers so he can get his hands on Niall's bare ass as Niall grinds their erections together best he can, because Harry wants to do this backstage in a fucking toilet for God's sake and anyone could walk in on them but he had kissed him softly whispering that he wouldn't let no one see them. 

 

"Keep your glasses on then, you look so fucking sexy fuck Niall" Harry groans as he leaves a trial of burning kisses down Niall's red flushed neck. He licks his tongue over the beautiful map of freckles and moles that scatter along his neck almost in a pattern that Harry has memorized.

"Okay shit okay" Niall groans and he stops his grinding because he's positive he's going to cum in his pants if Harry doesn't get inside him soon. He pulls Harry's hard thick cock out of his boxers and leans down to spit on it because they obviously haven't got any lube at all so he supposes he'll have to suck on Harry's fingers. 

Harry's hands grip Niall's hips as he straddles Harry best he can on the small toilet. Niall's hand wraps around him and starts jacking him off fast and his thumb digs into the slit every time his hand runs up just the way he knows Harry's likes it. Loves it. 

He doesn't even care there going to fuck on a fucking dirty toilet. "Fuck baby" Harry groans as Niall sucks on his jaw and rubs along the vein on his cock and god Niall's going to make him cum if he carries on. 

"gonna fuck me Daddy? Fuck me against the door of the toilet and let everyone hear me scream your name, or let me ride you?" Niall groans lifting his hips as Harry pulls down his trousers past his thighs, Harry's the more dominant in bed so Niall hardly dirty talks but when he does it kills Harry, he could cum untouched with Niall just whispering dirty things into his ear in his accent. 

 

"Fuck baby such a dirty mouth, Daddy's going to ruin you " Harry moans pulling Niall's jacket off and letting it fall on the floor. Niall is sweating and moaning his glasses are sliding down his nose from time to time with sweat and it's hot so hot. 

"Please" Niall breaths out contemplating opening himself up because Harry's taking to fucking long. 

He can't even react when Harry suddenly stands up still holding onto Niall and he pushes him against the door hard. Niall's legs lock around Harry's clothed waist, he loves this position, Harry loves this position, in hotels if the bed use to bang against the wall and leave dents and the paint all chipped Harry use to take him against the wall and fuck him hard against the door. So this position is one of their favorites. 

Harry lifts one hand up to Niall's mouth forcing it open so he takes in three of his thick fingers. "Nice and wet baby you know what to do" 

He holds Niall's body up with one arm which Isn't to hard, he trained at the gym hard for ages just to start doing this Position. He's not weak and Niall isn't the lightest but he's still incredibly small and his weight is not a problem, and Harry's built enough to hold him up hours and fuck him if he wanted too. 

Pushing his trousers down to his knees so he has more room to move his hips, Harry pulls his fingers out of Niall's warm mouth. 

"Need you Harry, need your fingers"  
Harry was never one to say no to Niall, not that he could ever say no to Niall so he lifts Niall higher up the wall so he can open him up with better access. 

"Ughh Daddy!" Niall moans loudly his head falling against the door as Harry pushes two fingers in straightaway.  
He's still a little loose from this mornings shower so Harry doesn't have to open him up for long. 

"Yeah baby, does Daddy's fingers feel good fucking you?"

"So good, always so good Daddy love everything you do to me"

Harry smashes their lips together hard and kisses him with every ounce of love and lust he feels for his boyfriend. 

Niall whimpers against his lips and bites down to silence a scream as Harry thrusts straight into his prostate but he stops his hard constant fingering and just massages the spot, he pulls his lips away and smiles gently at Niall's reaction, he loves it, fucking loves it so much. He loves the fact he's the only one who knows how to make Niall scream and writhe in pleasure. 

"Gonna ride Daddy Baby?"

"Oh fuck please, wanna ride your cock Daddy" Niall moans loudly as Harry's fingers continue to thrust into him at a hard pace his glasses are fogging up and slipping down his nose, he's still wearing his shirt which is half buttoned and god help him he's a mess. 

Harry kisses him deeply licking into his mouth as he pulls his fingers out slowly. 

"Okay baby pull of your trousers to get more comfortabl-"

Before he can even finish his whispered sentence they hear the sound of the door open. Fuck. 

But Harry just sends him a smirk. This isn't good. Not at all Niall already knows whats running through his mind. 

"Can you be quiet for me princess?" Harry whispers into Niall's ear letting his breath hit Niall's neck. Harry hears the stall right beside them open and close, but he doesn't let that faze him. 

"No Harry please wait until he's gone-"

Harry grips Niall's ass hard and leans down to lick at his Earlobe and he walks backwards and Sits back on the toilet seat with Niall straddling him again. 

"Listen to Daddy or I'll have to punish my princess" 

Niall swallows hard as Harry whispers so so quietly into his ear and then places hot wet kisses down his neck and sucking hard on one particular spot he knows so well. 

He whimpers quietly and then remembers somebody is in the bathroom next to him and it could be Liam and Louis for all he knows, but he wants Harry, he wants him and this is quite exciting. 

He nods his head fast and Harry smiles widely, Harry loves this, he loves taking control and completely owning Niall. 

So he lifts his hips gripping the base of Harry's thick cock so it's lined up to his entrance. The person beside them flushes the toilet so he decides it's now or never. 

He sits down on Harry's cock ignoring the burning because really he should of toke his time. He's used to Harry's cock and can take it pretty well so looking straight into Harry's glazed over eyes he lifts himself up and drops straight back down to build up a rhythm he has to lean down and bite Harry's neck to stop him from screaming in unbelievable pleasure. 

The tap turns on and the faint sound of someone singing lowly makes it's way to his ears, Niall eyes widen when he realises fuck it's Liam. 

"Liam" he breaths quietly trying to explain to Harry that Liam is the one in the toilet but Harry's cock is pressed so beautifully against his spot that he just cant. Harry snaps his head up and his pupils dilate more and he's so glad he finally hears Liam walk out. 

"Did you just fucking moan Liam's name so help me Nial-" 

"No! No god no, I was trying to tell you he was the one in the toilet" 

Harry doesn't reply but Niall screams out and bites down on Harry's neck as he begins to thrust into him hard and fast, he's jealous, for some reason, Niall can tell by the way his hands are gripping his ass and spanking his cheeks every few thrusts, and his mouth is constantly moving along his neck muttering curses of pleasure as he thrusts up into Niall's tight beautiful body. 

"Daddy... fuck just like that"

"Yeah baby who's the only one who can fuck you like this? Who's the only one who has ever been inside you and makes you scream?" Harry growls into his neck and he leans back against the uncomfortable toilet bowl. Niall moans his name loudly and his hands grip onto Harry's back scratching into his shoulders as Harry's hands create bruises on his hips. 

"Tell me!" Harry demands thrusting up and Niall's definitely not going to be able to walk back to where everyone else if hanging out somewhere. 

"You.. Harry.. fuck" he whimpers and then groans loudly as Harry stands up and his legs lock around Harry's sweaty shirt covered waist as he pressed against the door and Harry immediately starts thrusting up and the position is perfect as ever and the constant attention to his prostate is making him shake with pleasure. His glasses are sliding down his nose and are fogging up and he thinks fuck it and throws them off and them wraps his arms Tight around Harry's neck as Harry fucks him harder than he's done in ages. 

Maybe it's the build up jealously he's been feeling since the awards show when he hung out with Selena who Harry doesn't really like at all, or when the guy in the interview brought him a few scarfs and said they were from his biggest guy fan.  
He's not complaining it feels amazing. 

 

"Damn right it's me princess"

Niall groans loudly and his cock is throbbing but he dare touch it, Harry will get angry so he focuses on the intense pleasure Harry is giving him. 

"Daddy I'm gonna cum" he chokes through a sob as Harry lifts his left leg up and places it over his shoulder and god if it doesn't feel good as Harry only goes deeper and his 9 inches are so deep and he's going harder. 

 

The door is rattling and anyone could come in right about now but he couldn't give a fuck. 

"Baby I'm close so fucking close god you feel amazing" 

 

"Look at me baby, open your pretty eyes beautiful" Harry groans and Niall does as he's told and opens his eyes even though they want to snap shut with all the pleasure. 

"Daddy" he whimpers as Harry's forest green eyes connect with his and even though he's fucking him hard and deep he still wants to feel the intense intamacy he shares with Niall. 

"Cum baby, all over Daddy princess"

Harry only goes faster and his hips are starting to hurt but Niall feels Absolutely Incredible as always but he refuses to ever cum before him. 

 

"Harry! Holy shit..fuck!" Niall all but screams as Harry continues to fuck him through his intense orgasm and he can't help it when he clings tighter to Harry's body and his nails make a trial of marks down his back, not that Harry would mind. 

He cums all over his chest and some of it lands of his suit but he doesn't care. 

 

"So beautiful princess, good boy" 

He calms down and Harry kisses him slowly, he feels drained but so good. 

"Baby if I put you down and can you turn around? I can't come inside you it'll drip all over your suit" 

Niall nods and Harry gently puts him down so he turns around and and kneels forward placing his hands onto the door and sticks his ass out. 

"Oh fuck princess love this ass" Harry faintly mumbles and he feels Harry's hand spread one of his ass cheeks and then his soft groans fill the bathroom. 

"I can do that for you" Niall says and he immediately turns around and drops to his knees. Harry nods and rubs his hair. 

"I thought you would of been too tired"

"Cum in my mouth Daddy" Niall mumbles as he grips Harry's cock and jacks him off hard. His lips wrap slightly around his pink head sucking hard. 

"Baby, I- holy fucking shit" 

Niall is prepared when Harry's cum fills his mouth and he pulls away and opens his mouth as another shot hits his lips but he just licks it of. 

"Oh baby" Harry groans his legs are shaking and his eyes are closed tight, his hands have moved to Niall's cheek cupping it gently. 

 

 

-

 

Harry helps Niall up and kisses him gently for a minute letting their lips work Together in a beautiful passion. 

"You intentionally didn't lock the door didn't you?" Niall giggles as Harry pulls him out the stall and sits up him on the sink, he cleans him up and lays kisses along his sore body, he'll run a nice bath for them when they get back to their la house. 

He helps Niall back into his suit and Niall raises his eyes brows when he doesn't answer his question but Harry kisses him deeply again. Once they're fixed up Harry stands inbetween Niall's opens legs and lets Niall pull his hair into a messy bun of sorts. It's greasy over the amount he's been sweating but Niall doesn't care as he pulls a few lose curls out the bun with a cute giggle.

"I love you " Harry mumbles pressing their foreheads together "and yeah I didn't lock the door on purpose" he adds with a blush. 

"I knew it" Niall giggles kissing Harry in short pecks. 

They're broken out of their moment by the door opening and Louis walking in with a cigarette behind his ear and his phone in his hand. 

"Hey lads was wonderin' where you ran of to- why does it smell like sex in here- you dirty fuckers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments I love your feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all xx


	12. opinions xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the start of a fic I'm going to write soon, it's going to be quite angsty but I was just wondering what you thought of this little snippet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and I'll continue writing it 
> 
>  
> 
> Xx

"Your drunk"

 

"I'm not drunk, I'm sober as they come" Harry's reply comes out slurred and Niall can just tell he's probably rocking back and forth on his heels and he's defiantly taken off his shirt off because he tends to strip when he's drunk. 

 

"Harry I'll call a cab for you okay-"

 

"No! I mean no Niall- come get me please- please" Harry voice sounds more sober but his tongue is rolling the words around. 

 

"I'm doing something Harry okay I'm two and a half hours away- it's not my fault you decided getting drunk would be the best thing to do" 

 

"I thought you loved me, was that a lie too?"

 

Niall huffs and rolls his bottom lip between his fingers as Harry whispers down the phone in a hurt tone and he doesn't know where that came from but Niall's heart aches for him. He can faintly see his friends waving him back into the restaurant but he waves them off, Harry's more important. 

 

"Who's with you Harry? Is Jeff there? Put him on the phone-"

 

"No I came by myself and I just- I need you to come get me Niall" he hiccups and Niall can't say no. He's never been able to say no to Harry. 

He sighs fixing his jacket on his body properly, like he says he's never been able to say no. 

"Harry I'll be a while okay? I'm going to call you a cab and your going to go to the house, I'll be there soon"


	13. ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall rides Harry's face to put it bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely inspired by my group chat 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyy

Breathless moans escape Harry's mouth as Niall grinds their crotches together hard, his hands are tangled through Harry's hair, pulling everytime a jolt of pleasure ripples through his body, Harry's hands are gripping his hips so he can help control his them and the movements they're making. 

It's hot, it's so hot, the air is thick with want and need, they barley have 20 minutes before they have to be at a interview, but Niall is making beautiful little whimpers with every rock of his hips down in Harry's, he wouldn't stop for nothing. 

"Harry, fuck, Harry" Niall whimpers as Harry leans forward to kiss at his neck and bite down at the freckles that scatter across his pale throat. 

He knows, because he feels it too, he wants nothing more but to fuck him good and hard and draw it out for hours, he wants to make him bite the sheets with pleasure and scatch down his back, he loves the marks Niall leaves behind after he's completely ruined him, and he feels a sense of pride the next day when Niall emerges from the sheets with lovebites scattered and a content smile on his face and Harry's reminded of a job well done. 

"I can't fuck you baby, we haven't got the time" Harry moans as Niall moves his hand down to rub over his clothed cock and god if he couldn't cum from that and that alone. 

"I know, fuck- I know, I need your mouth or your hands, anything Harry please"   
he nods quickly lifting Niall's hips and pushing him down on his back and he's so needy and beautiful, his hair is messed around in his head, his lips are swolled and and red with hot kisses and teasing bites.   
He wonders if he could fuck him hard fast and quick, but he hates when they do that. He likes to savour Niall's body and show him how much he loves him and adores him and just needs him in every possible way with every passion filled thrust of his hips. 

"Tonight doll, tonight I'll take you home and I can make love to you for hours but we haven't got the time right now"

He leans down to press their lips together,it's hard and wet and uncoordinated, Harry's tongue is caressing Niall's and the moans Niall is letting out only makes him kiss harder until they're both breathless and their hips have found their way together again and Harry can't help it when he grinds their clothed erections together. He knows how he wants to please Niall, he doesn't care about his own release, he can wait until tonight, but Niall is writhing in the sheets and his eyes are blown and Harry can sense his lust and need for him. 

"One minute babe" Harry whispers kissing Niall's plump lips gently as he lays back on the bed pulling Niall with him so the blonde is straddling him. He rubs down Niall's back his hand gently running over the curve of his ass as Niall whimpers. He's hard and leaking, Harry knows he could wrap his hand around Niall's leaking cock and he'll cum within a few minutes, but he doesn't want that. 

"I want to rim you darling"  
Niall's eyes blow wide but he nods quickly moving to get of Harry's waist and to probably get on his back again but Harry grips his hips and shakes his head. 

"No,this way"  
He grips Niall's sides and lifts up with hardly any struggle, and Niall must know what he wants to do because he hears a breathless little whimper and it turns him on even more but this isn't about him it's about Niall. 

"Harry are you sure-"

"Of course,don't be shy we've done this before"

So Niall lowers his body and his hands immediately go to the headboard gripping it tightly as Harry's hands grip his ass and spread his cheeks. Harry remembers when they first did this Niall has been so embarrassed and asked Harry to stop before he even started, now he's completely comfortable with anything they do. 

He's still cautious of his weight but Harry pulls his ass closer his face so he has complete access to his entrance and he starts by running his tongue gently over his tight hole. Niall gasps loudly and grips onto the headboard harder and tries not to ride back on the teasing stokes off Harry's tongue. Harry's hands squeeze his ass gently before moving to his thighs and gripping them tight as he licks harder. 

"Come on baby" Harry sighs kissing around Niall's entrance, Niall's knees are on either side of his head and he really just wants Niall to fuck himself back onto his tongue but he's always been the shy and nervous type so Harry supposes he'll have to take it upon himself. 

Niall whimpers as Harry licks harder as his entrance his tongue tracing over the rim, his eyes roll and toes curl, it feels good, it always feels so good, Harry pushes Niall's ass down harder and he doesn't even care if his weight is crushing Harry it feels so good. 

"Harry, fuck- please!"

He whimpers loud and his grip on the headboard tightens so hard his knuckles are white and he cant even open his eyes properly because Harry's tongue is licking harder and he's biting his rim every few seconds and it feels unbelievable. 

He can't stop himself from rocking his hips back and forth chasing the feeling of Harry's tongue fucking into him. He gasps loudly and moves one hand down to grip at the back of Harry's hair as he flicks his tongue against his rim and he's going crazy. He can barley keep his eyes open as Harry pushes his tongue in slightly.   
"Oh god Harry" Niall moans and this time he does start rocking back and forth as Harry starts fucking his tongue in out slowly. 

His hands move from his harsh hold on Niall's thighs to his ass again and he spreads the cheeks wide. Niall doesn't feel one ounce of embarrassment as he fucks himself on Harry's tongue. Little whimpers and moans of Harry's name fall from his mouth as Harry pulls away and bites down on his ass.

"Come on baby boy, ride my face"   
He throws his head back as Harry's words whimpers falling from his mouth, he needs Harry's tongue back. 

Harry traces his rim slightly, knowing full well how desperate Niall is for it and when Niall starts thrusting down on his tongue and he lets out a loud groan he stops teasing him and pushes his tongue in. 

Niall does as he's told and starts moving his hips and ass against Harry's tongue he supports his body by holding onto the headboard, he's seeing stars as Harry's thrusts his tongue in harder and faster his hands gripping his ass so hard he can already feel the bruises forming. 

"Harry- holy shit" Niall moans loudly as Harry probes his tongue against his hole and his thighs are shaking from pleasure, he has a sheen of sweat on his body, he looks completely fucked. Which Harry loves. 

"Harry- just like that, you feel so good" he grips Harry's hair and literally rides his face  
moving his ass back against Harry's mouth faster. His eyes shut tight and he can feel himself getting close but he defiantly won't be able to cum from just Harry's tongue fucking inside him alone. 

"can I touch myself?" He breaths out lowly and then groaning when Harry's tongue fucks him deeper and licks at his insides and god if it doesn't feel amazing. 

He feels Harry nod his head slightly so he moves his hand to his hard leaking dick and starts to pump slowly. He likes the feeling of Harry tongue fucking him better. Harry laps hia tongue in long hard strokes, he can't get his tongue in very far into Niall, but he tries his best and he wants to make it as pleasurable as possible so he lifts his head up a little, using his thumbs to spread his hole further. Niall's letting out breathless pants and beautiful moans and he can feel his orgasm coming, his head is spinning and his eyes are hazy and it feels so good his hips are moving fast against Harry's movements.   
Harry spanks his ass quickly making him jolt and groans loudly at the sting of pain and pleasure. Before he can even give Harry a warning, his orgasm hits him hard and his eyes roll, his mouth falls open and he can't control the loud shout of Harry's name as he cums all over his hand. His body shakes and he clenches around Harry's tongue, but Harry loves it, he loves the little moans and whimpers he lets out. His thighs shake and clench, Harry could cum from just the thought of giving Niall so much pleasure. 

He lays small kisses over Niall's clenching hole licking over it slowly to calm Niall down a little bit. It doesn't take long before Niall stops breathing hard and his heart rate is back to normal. 

He moves Niall gently off his face and lays him beside him kissing over his cheek quickly before spanking his ass in a playful manner.   
"We have to leave in about two minutes Niall" 

"Harry my legs literally feel like their dead"  
Niall groans turning around to hide his face into Harry's neck. 

"Good it means I did a good job"


	14. Please read

Hi guys! 

So I've been mia for a couple of months and completely forgot about this fic, but I'd like to start taking requests again 

So if you have a request just leave a comment! 

the only thing I won't write is top niall, rape, and incest.

 

Thanks guys. 

 

Also I've changed my name I was polaroidstyles this one is a lot cuter. 

Have a great day :)


End file.
